If Tomorrow Never Comes
by FuuMegami
Summary: An alternate reality about Fuu and Ferio. Fuu kinda likes Ferio, and Ferio kinda likes her, and the two start to fall in love. But complecations cut the romance short
1. *O*n*e*

If Tomorrow Never Comes

If Tomorrow Never Comes  
  
Chapter One  
  
Fuu lay curled up in her bed. Her white comforter was wrapped tightly around her. Her golden locks were puddles against the white pillow case. Underneath the sheets she clutched a fat stuffed orange cat that before she had only held when she was little. She looked so young and childlike as if the clock had been set back 10 years.   
  
The phone rung for the fifth time before Fuu's mother answered it quietly. After finding out who it was she went to her daughters room and woke her.  
  
Fuu's eyes fluttered open, they were still fogged with sleep as she took the phone from her mom's hand. She sat up and let the covers slip off.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered to her mother. Then into the phone she said, "hello?"  
  
"Hey, just callin' to check on ya." The person on the other end replied.  
  
"Hm? I'm doing better." Fuu replied slowly.  
  
"Oh by the way, this is Ferio, I noticed you weren't in school again and wanted call and make sure you were ok."  
  
"Oh, alright. Thank you Ferio, I didn't know you cared." She replied softly, sounding harsher then she meant to.  
  
"Um yup sorry if I bothered you." Ferio said sounding a bit let down.  
  
"Sorry, my head's still fuzzy, I just woke up." Fuu said trying to make it up to him.  
  
"It's fine. I'm sorry I really didn't mean to bother you." Ferio said and was getting ready to hang up the phone.  
  
"Ferio, would you like to walk me to school tomorrow?" Fuu asked suddenly.  
  
Ferio blinked in surprise and was glad Fuu couldn't see him. "Sure, that would be great."  
  
"Good, then I will see you tomorrow right?"  
  
"Right." Ferio replied as he grinned. "Bye Fuu."  
  
"Bye Ferio." She hung up and handed the phone to her mother.  
  
Her mom smiled. "He seems like such a nice boy."  
  
Fuu nodded. "He's walked me home a few times, and we often eat lunch together."  
  
"Your boyfriend huh?" Her mom said with a wink.  
  
Fuu blushed and laughed. "Hardly mother, I don't even know where he lives. Or his phone number."   
  
Her mom laughed, "girls always say that."  
  
Fuu shook her head. "So, is Kuu home yet?" She asked, trying desperately to change the subject.  
  
"No, her class isn't over until five. Would you like any lunch?"   
Fuu nodded. "Yes that would be good..."  
  
Her mom patted her on the head. "Don't worry, you'll be ok."  
  
Fuu nodded but still hated getting sick, especially when it came and went so often. She had headaches in the morning and was throwing up then too. And no, she wasn't pregnant, so it wasn't morning sickness.  
  
She was feeling better as the day went on she decided to get out of bed. She climbed out of bed and stretched her stiff body and yawned. She had on a pair of green satin pajama's, a pair of pants and a tank top.  
  
Fuu went down stairs, passing pictures of her and her family on the walls along the way. She smiled, she always loved how her mom hung the framed family photos along the wall of the stair way. It was like walking from the past into the future, and always arriving at the latest photo.  
  
When she got down stairs her mother and father were talking quietly in the kitchen, but stopped suddenly as Fuu came into the room.  
  
"How are you feeling dear?" Her father asked with a faked smile.  
  
"Fine, just fine, my headache is gone and I've been able to keep down my lunch from about one o'clock." Fuu replied as she took a seat at he kitchen table.   
  
Her dad leaned up against the green fake marble top counter. His expression was one of concern. He folded his arms and studied Fuu.  
  
"Please father, don't look at me like that. It was just the flu or something." Fuu said as she shook her head.  
  
Kuu came in the door just then, breaking the tension in the room. "Good evening everyone. Class ended early so I hurried home."  
  
"Was it a nice session?" Her mom asked.  
  
Kuu nodded. "Yes, it really was. So, what's everyone up to?"  
  
Fuu shrugged. "Me, I am eating."  
  
Kuu laughed, "I could have guessed that myself."  
  
"Fuu is feeling better, and even has a date." Her mom replied with a smile.  
  
The 16 year old Fuu blushed. "Mooooommmmmm," Fuu wined. "It only asked him to walk me to school so we could talk."  
  
Kuu slid into the seat next to Fuu and looked her in the eye. "So, so, who is he??!" Kuu asked excitedly.  
  
Fuu shook her head and almost laid it down on the table, but then remember she had a bowl of tomato soup and it would be best not to put her face in it.  
  
"Ferio, you wouldn't know him." Fuu replied softly.  
  
"Aww my little sister Fuu-channies is growing up on me!" Kuu said as she smiled.  
  
"Please Kuu, I am eating." Fuu grumbled.  
  
Kuu laughed and patted Fuu on the head. Fuu sighed.   
  
Fuu did admit to herself that she was looking forward to seeing Ferio in the morning. And she hoped that some day she and Ferio could be a couple, Ferio was such a sweet and funny guy. But there was no way she was going to tell her mother or her sister that.  
  
Fuu swallowed another spoonful of soup. Slowly images of Ferio crept into her thoughts once more. The idea of Ferio's arms rapping around her, how his arms would feel. What it would be like if he would kiss her. How it would feel to hear him say 'Fuu-chan'. She smiled dreamily and let out a sweet sigh.  
  
Kuu began laughing. "Fuu, *what* are you thinking about?!"  
  
Fuu quickly took another spoonful of her tomato soap and filled her mouth. She then stared down at the bowl and hoped her sister would leave her alone.  
  
"So, did you have fun staying home from school?" Kuu asked with a smirk. "What happened on Passions today?"  
  
Fuu's face fell and she set the spoon down. "I didn't wake up in time to watch any soap opera's. After my head ache subsided I was really tired."  
  
"Darn, I was hoping I'd be able to squeeze all the details out of you before dinner. That way I wouldn't have to wait until I'm done my home work to watch the tape." Kuu said as she pouted.  
  
"I'll watch with you then," Fuu replied.  
  
"I'm interested in seeing if they really blow up Sheridan and Luis' boat. There's no way they would... Not after that whole buried alive thing." Kuu said as she shuddered slightly.  
  
Fuu laughed. "Did those scenes truly bother you?"  
  
"More than you will ever know... I don't want to be buried when I die, god forbid I'll wake up six feet under..." Kuu said as her eyes widened.  
  
Fuu laughed and shook her head. The best part of that story was when Sheridan was rescued. Then of course you find out she has brain damage. And her boyfriend Luis prays for her at the church on Christmas eve. And she had already woken up and was fine, but he didn't know. And just as he finished the prayer she says his name. Fuu grinned. She loved the feeling of seeing those two embrace after that. She longed for someone to look at her like that, even just once would make her happy.  
  
"There you go again," Kuu grumbled.  
  
"I was just thinking about Luis and Sheridan..." Fuu replied.  
  
"Suuuuure," Kuu replied as she gave her sister a side ways glance.   
  
A shiver suddenly ran up Fuu's spine, and she was surprised. Thinking of Ferio had never done that before. 'It must be love...' She whispered to herself.

oooo This is only the beginning to a story that will be at least 5 chapters. 

I've created a Rayearth Fanfiction site, if you are interested in having your Rayearth fanfiction posted go here: [http://rayearth_fanfiction.tripod.com][1] or you could even just read what's there already. 

   [1]: http://rayearth_fanfiction.tripod.com



	2. *T*w*o*

If Tomorrow Never Comes 

Written by: FuuMegami 

Note: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the song bits present in the chapter. The first belongs to the A*Teens and the second to B*Witched. 

Chapter Two 

That night Fuu knelt down by the side of her bed and quickly said her prayers. "Please take care of my family, my friends, and Ferio." 

Then she hopped into bed and turned off the light. She had left the shades on the windows up, she loved looking out at the stars. One of those stars was her very own, the one that always watched her. It wasn't the very bright one, because she was a slightly small person. But it was comforting to know that it was always there at night, even if it was cloudy. 

Some day she hoped Ferio could take the place of the star. That he could be there watching her as she slept, always there for her at night. But until then, the star would do and Ferio would sleep in his own bed. 

This thought made Fuu giggle and blush. She fell asleep imagining Ferio beside her.   
  


************   
  


That morning when Fuu's alarm went off she swiped at it and it hit the floor. She groaned and reached for it, but missed since she didn't have her glasses on. She fell to the floor with a soft thud. 

"Owchies..." She grumbled. 

Now her butt and her head hurt, at least her stomach was fine. 

She groped along the top of her night table for her glasses, once she had them she put them on, her vision was still a bit blurred. She rubbed them a few times and was got the sleep out of them. Then she stretched and stood up. She tossed her sheets back onto the bed and then hurried to gather her stuff for the shower. 

She quickly grabbed a white pleated skirt and a light green tank top adding it to a pile of stuff she had to take into the bath room. Once she had it all she went in and locked the door. 

"Phew, I beat Kuu here." She grinned, it was the first time in two weeks she had beaten her sister to the shower. 

She sang as she showered, as she often did, though she tried to sing extra loud to wake her sister this time. 

"You make me so excited 

And I don't wanna fight it 

I start to blush 

You are my Sugar Rush 

Ain't nothing better baby 

Is it for real or maybe? 

I start to blush 

You are my Sugar Rush" Fuu sang as she washed her hair. 

"Someone's in loooooove," Kuu said loudly. 

"No they're Noooooot," Fuu replied. 

After her shower she raced to dress and brush her hair and get done in the bathroom. Ferio would be there to pick her up soon. 

By the time she got down stairs and got her back pack on, Ferio was at the door. 

"Hey! Come on it!" She called. "Door's open," She added. 

Ferio let himself in, it was after all only the screen door. "How are ya?" He asked. "Feelin' any better?" 

Fuu nodded, "hai, just let me grab my lunch box and we'll be off." Fuu replied. 

Ferio nodded and leaned up against the door frame. 

Kuu came barreling down the stairs in nothing but a pink towel. "Fuuuuuuuu," she wailed. "Where are my purple panties that are low cut?!" 

Ferio's eyes widened and he muffled a laugh. Kuu whirled around and screamed. Fuu walked in then and blinked. "Kuu, your panties are on the kitchen table where you left them." 

Kuu blushed and hurried to the kitchen. 

"Gomen ne," Fuu said as she shook her head. 

Ferio laughed. "Ano, let's go before she come back looking for any other under wear." 

"Fuu nodded. Right." 

The two left the house and started on their walk to school. 

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better," Ferio said. 

Fuu smiled. "Thanks, you know, I truly missed have lunch with you." Fuu admitted. 

"Did you really? 'cause I missed eating with you too. I love the way when you chew, you get this little dimple on your right cheek. It's so adorable." Ferio replied. 

Fuu blushed. "You sure pay enough attention." 

"I Always have." Ferio replied. "I remember when you were six, just starting first grade. I was in second grade, but we had the same recess time. Your friend Hikaru was so bubbly and hyper, and Umi was the bossy one. And you, you were the adorable quiet one. You were sitting on the swing going back and forth. You had on a green dress with little white bunnies on it." Ferio said remembering it all like it were yesterday. 

Fuu laughed. "Oh yes, that dress... My dad bought it for me, thought it was the cutest thing. I didn't like it much." 

"You were so cute in it Fuu!" Ferio said as he winked. "I think I've had a crush on ever since I saw you that day singing on the swing... No idea where you got that song though." 

Fuu smiled. "I don't even know what song you speak of." 

Ferio paused to think for a moment. "But we'll get thought this somehow Cause we got each other now 

Ooh times change Together we'll be fine You and me yeah 

It not easy all the time Who would think it come to this." Ferio said slowly. 

Fuu's eyes lit up. "My mother used to sing me that song!" 

"It's a pretty song," Ferio commented. 

"Amazing you could remember that far back, or even that song." Fuu said as she laughed. 

Ferio loved it when she laughed, it made him laugh, even if it was something that he didn't want to laugh about. She had always done that, like the year before, when he accidentally ran right into her, smacking into her face. He was so red, and she started laughing. Of course he had to laugh too. 

"Hey, we're here," Fuu announced. 

"Aww, I was really enjoying walking with you." Ferio said as sighed. 

"Well then, you can walk me home today, ne?" Fuu replied sweetly. 

Ferio's head lifted right up. "Yes ma'am!" 

Fuu giggled and smiled before running hurrying off so that she wouldn't be late. 

During math class she let her mind wonder. Her chin rested in the palm of her hand. What if Ferio kissed her on the way back? Would she let him? And if she did, would he think her easy? Or would he not think at all about it since they had been friends for over a year. And he seemed to have liked her since she was in first grade. 

And ohhhh.... Would she keep her eyes open? Should she? Where exactly would he be putting his hands? She hoped he wouldn't be do forward... 

Suddenly her chin slipped from her hand and her face hit the desk. Everyone in the room turned to see what she was up too. She blushed a lovely shade of crimson. Her teacher shook her head and laughed. 

Fuu then buried her face in her book, but continued to ponder the walk home... 

She skipped her way to the cafeteria, yes, skipped. She waved at Ferio as she spotted him at their usual table. They had an early lunch, at 10:15am, one that not many others had. So they had a nice table all to themselves. 

Fuu sat down across from him and opened her lunch box. 

"Heard you fell asleep in class," Ferio said. 

Fuu looked up from her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Hm?" 

"In math class, Umi said you fell asleep." Ferio replied as he gave her a funny look. 

"Eh? No... I was... Erm, eh, thinking. And I sorta got lost in my thoughts, and my chin slipped and I fell face down on my desk." 

Ferio laughed, though he tried hard not to. "Sorry! I really am." 

Fuu laughed too. "No problem." 

Ferio took a sip of his cherry coke and stared at Fuu while she ate. he noticed she had some jelly on the top of her lip, he leaned over across the table and wiped it off her face with his thumb. Fuu was startled by this, but remained still. Slowly Ferio moved closer, his lips met hers for a brief kiss. 

Afterwards Fuu blushed and tried not to giggle. But her giggles won over and she started to giggle like a little girl. 

Ferio shook his head. "You're so silly." 

"Can't help it. I just love laughing!" Fuu replied. 

"Good, I love it when you laugh really. And when you smile. I love you happy. In fact, I love you." Ferio blurted out. 

Fuu stopped giggling and blinked. "You love me?" 

Ferio nodded. "Don't reply yet, wait a while, and think it over." 

Fuu nodded. The rest of class she thought about it. Maybe it was strong like, yup, that's what she would tell him. A good strong like...   
  


Ferio met Fuu outside on the steps of the school. He held out his arm and shook took it. She was happy to be so close to him. 

The spring breeze toyed with her skirt and Ferio kinda wished it would do it's toying just a bit higher... Then he shook his head, he was starting to sound like his guy friends... 

"Ferio, I thought about it. And I think for now, it's just a good strong like." Fuu said in a shy tone. 

Ferio nodded. "I can except that." 

Fuu smiled. "Oh yeah, I have a doctors appointment tomorrow so I'll be late to school. Just so you know." 

Ferio nodded. "Ok, I'll miss you." He teased. 

She laughed. 

"I love doing that you know." Ferio said with a leer. 

"Oh, I understand that." Fuu replied. 

The rest of the walk was just as pleasant, though there was no good-bye kiss. Fuu's mother was home and waiting for her. 


	3. *T*h*r*e*e*

If Tomorrow Never Comes   
  


Chapter Three 

Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth, and I don't own Fuu and Ferio, 'cause if I did, there would have been more romance in the series! 

Written by FuuMegami 

Rated PG-13   
  
  
  
  
  


Fuu sat in a dark red chair in the waiting room. She was reading The Road From Home. She was so deeply engrossed in her school reading that she missed her name being called. Her mother tapped her on the shoulder a few times before Fuu looked up and closed the book. 

After the check up the doctor seemed a bit worried and suggested she get a neurological exam. Fuu nodded, not caring to much about what the doctor had to say. Fuu was dismissed and told her mother would join her in a few. 

To be completely honest Fuu was more worried about the fact that she was going to miss lunch time with Ferio. And a she though she didn't get to school until twenty minutes after her lunch time. 

She was kinda gloomy and grumpy during the rest of the day, missing Ferio no doubt. As soon as school was over she rushed outside of the building and waited for Ferio to come out. She waited, and Ferio didn't show. She searched the crowds of people leaving, not a single glance of Ferio. 

She sat down on the grey cement steps of the school and placed her chin on her knees. She sat there for well over ten minutes waiting for him. 

She mentally relived the last day's kiss over and over. Savoring every emotion and every bit of feeling. 

She was broken out of her trance by the realization that Ferio was now sitting next to her. She laughed at him. 

"How long have you been sitting there?" Fuu questioned. 

"About two minutes. I'm sorry I'm late. I uh... Well I have detention." Ferio said as he blushed slightly. 

"What for?" Fuu asked kindly. 

He handed her his green advanced mathematics note book. There on a page where there should have been math notes was something that made Fuu blush. 

*Fuu* 

Beautiful 

Lovely 

Sweet 

Cute 

Softy 

Enchanting 

Adorable 

A whole list of words under her name. 

"I was so absorbed in writing that, I missed the whole lesson." Ferio admitted. 

Fuu took his arm. "Walk me home, handsome." 

He smiled and nodded. "Yes my dear." 

They walked in silence for but a minute. Ferio then broke in. 

"We must be meant to be together. From the day I saw you on the swing I knew we were meant to be. I think someday we'll get married." Ferio said with a grin. 

Fuu laughed softly. "Maybe." 

"I say that because we get along so well, I never feel embarrassed or alienated around you. And I see they way you blush around me, and yet you seem to talk to me so easily. And you make me so light and carefree. It's a sign babe!" Ferio said trying to explain what he meant. 

Fuu was silent for a moment. "You give me a funny feeling, like a slight tickle inside, and it makes me smile and laugh. Because you're a friend and not just a guy." She replied. "Ferio, I think I'm in love with you." 

Ferio stopped suddenly and hugged her, holding her close he said, "don't ever leave me." 

Fuu rapped her arms around him, "I won't." 

Once they had arrived at Fuu's house they discovered no one was home. "Wanna go in the kitchen and get a snack? We can bring it out side." Fuu suggested, not wanting him to leave just yet. 

"Mmm a snack sounds good." Ferio replied. 

Fuu smiled and lead the way to the kitchen setting her back pack down on a chair. 

"How about some cookies and milk?" Fuu offered. 

Ferio smiled and nodded. "Yes, please." 

Fuu took out some fresh home made cookies and the milk. She poured them both a glass and handed one to Ferio. Then the two of them went out with a plate of cookies and sat on the out doors porch swing. 

Ferio watched her eat waiting for the right moment to tease her about her dimple. "You must be the cutest thing in the world, I mean, you're cute even if you're eating!" 

Fuu laughed. "And you flatter me wayyyyyy to much mister." 

"And I'm gonna do it everyday for the rest of your life!" Ferio said as he kissed her on the cheek. 

Fuu rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. "You're so sweet." 

"That's only 'cause you're so sweet." Ferio replied. 

"We should get to work on our home work, huh?" Fuu said with a sigh. 

"Yup, but hey, with you it'll be fun!" Ferio replied. 

Fuu nodded, "only you could make algebra fun." Ferio nodded. "Yeah, 'cause I know a lot about bra's..." Ferio said hoping to get a good rise out of her. 

"Ferio-chan! What do you mean by that?" She exclaimed. 

"I mean I know a lot about getting you to freak." He replied with a laugh. 

Fuu gave him a shove and shook her head. She went into the house and got out her math home work book and then returned to the swing with Ferio. By the time she hit the fourth math problem Ferio was poking her with his pen. 

"Ferioooo," she said as she poked him back. 

"Fuuuuuu," he replied with a grin. 

"We're never gonna get anything done!" 

"I know... I know..." He replied. 

He then kissed her. And suddenly math disappeared, home work was gone, all that was, was Ferio. 

After they finished their home work Ferio realized what time it was, and knew he had better be getting home. 

"Hey Fuu-chan, I have to get going." Ferio said as he put his text books into his back pack. 

"Awww." She said as she pouted slightly. "Ok then, call me k?" 

Ferio nodded, "after dinner I will." 

She smiled "ok." 

Ferio got half way down the walk way before he stopped and turned around. He motioned for her to come so she ran over. 

"Hm? What?" She said as soon as she got over. 

He just grinned and kissed her. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair. When they finally parted lips Fuu just stood there wit ha look of total and complete shock and awe. So, Ferio tickled her, running his fingers over her stomach. She started laughing. 

She playfully shoved him backwards and he full down on his butt. 

"Hey now, you get down here too!' Ferio said as he tugged lightly on her skirt. Then he added, "or I could stay down here and enjoy the view..." 

Fuu dropped too her knees and kissed him lightly on the lips, leaving him wanting more. "No more kisses until tomorrow." 

"Aww..." Ferio grumbled.   
  


That evening just after Fuu had put down her fork from dinner, the phone rang. She bolted up and grabbed the phone. 

"Hello?" Fuu said sounding hopeful. 

"Hey Fuu-channies, you got nots from history? I fell asleep during class!" Said Hikaru. 

Fuu was surprised, Hikaru was usually highly energetic and never needed sleep. 

"I'll scan you the notes and email them to you," Fuu said quickly. "Now get some sleep k?" 

"Sure thing." Hikaru replied. 

She hung up and waited for Ferio to call, the phone hadn't been hung up for 30 seconds before it rang again. 

"Hello?" Fuu said hoping for Ferio. 

"Hey Fuu girl!" Cried Umi. 

Fuu sighed. 

"Hikaru and I are going to the mall tomorrow after school. We're gonna shop till we drop. And probably flirt a lot with the guys." Umi said with a giggle. 

Fuu laughed, not at the idea, but at the fact that Umi found flirting with strangers so enjoyable. She shook her head, "so, what does this have to do with me? And does Hikaru even *know" what flirting *is*?" Fuu asked. 

Umi laughed. "Of course she does, she's been hanging out with me, she needs to learn those things that brothers can't teach you." Umi replied. "Anyway do you wanna come with us?" 

"I can't, I have another doctors appointment in the morning and I don't know how tired I'll be." Fuu replied. 

"Aw darn..." Umi replied. "Well then, enjoy!" 

Fuu snorted and hung up the phone. And again the phone rang, this time the phone was still in her hand. 

Fuu answered praying it was Ferio. "Hello?" 

"Hey how's my Fuu-chan?" 

"Ferio!" Fuu said happily. 

"Sorry, I've been calling for the past few minutes and just getting a busy signal." Ferio said. 

Fuu crossed her legs and repositioned the cordless phone against her ear. "Yeah, I'm sorry. My friends were calling, they sure picked a rotten time to call." 

"Wow, didn't know you were so popular!" Ferio joked. 

"I'm not." Fuu said bluntly. "But the friends I have are really good ones." 

"Well said." 

Fuu laughed. 

"Oh yeah, I have more tests tomorrow so I won't be at school." Fuu said. 

"Awww. Are you ok?" Ferio asked, and at the last part he sounded worried. 

"Yeah, I'm sure I am, but you know how parents and doctors are." Fuu replied. "I'll call you tomorrow after I get back." 

They then talked for an hour about what they would do that weekend together, as their first date.   
  



	4. *F*o*u*r*

If Tomorrow Never Comes 

If Tomorrow Never Comes  
Chapter Four  
Written by: FuuMegami  
E-mail: FuuNeko@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Nope, nope and nope. And I don't have any money, spent it all shipping videos to friends.   
  
That morning Fuu glumly dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white logo tee shirt with an angel on it. She grabbed a picture of Ferio. One she had taken earlier that year. He was eating a french fry and giving her a funny look.  
  
She put the photo into her blue power puff girls wallet and put the wallet in her green messenger bag along with some books she had to read for school, a lime CD player, and her favorite CD's.  
  
"Fuu, come on dear!" Fuu's mother called up the stairs from the foot of the landing.  
  
"Coming mother," Fuu replied and then ran down the stairs. Her mom was already out in the car. Fuu opened the green car door and slide in. She buckled her seat belt and crossed her arms over her chest, covering the logo.  
  
"You know I really would rather be in school." Fuu said crossly.  
  
"Oh come on, you'll take the tests and be home in time to catch Umi and Hikaru on their way home. Then you can call them and complain to them." Her mom said as she looked behind her and started backing out of the drive way and into the street.  
  
"It's not them I want to talk to." Fuu mumbled to herself.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing." Fuu said as she dug in her bag for her CD player.   
  
Fuu just really didn't feel like talking to her mom. She knew her mom meant well, but it wasn't making her feel any better about again not getting to have lunch with Ferio.  
  
Fuu's mood lightened as she hit a song she liked, it was only now that Ferio had taken interest in her that she liked the romantic songs at all. Before songs about love and feelings like that were pretty, but now they had a whole new meaning. She began humming along until she realized they were at the hospital.  
  
"Cheer up babe, afterwards we'll go out for ice cream."   
  
Fuu was less than cheery during the neurological tests. The tests ranged from reflexes, hearing, sensation which meant they stuck her with a pin. Movement she was asked to smile and do various things. And then balance and coordination.  
  
After the last test, the doctor's face was blank and void of emotion. Finally after reading off his clip board he spoke.  
  
"I suggest you get her a CAT. scan. I'm sure they can fit her in since it's still early. And then after that some fluid samples will probably need to be taken." The doctor explained to Fuu and her mother.  
  
"What? Why?" Fuu's mom said sounding worried and hysterical.  
  
"Because the test show some pressure on the spinal cord and to the brain." The doctor replied.  
  
Fuu frowned, not quit understanding what he meant.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Fuu asked.  
  
"I really don't' see it as being something to discuss until you've had the CAT. scan. You may however have a possible growth in your brain." The doctor replied.  
  
Fuu decided not to ask any more questions even though her mind was filled with them. Frankly, she just didn't want to know any more than she already did.  
  
Fuu was then dismissed and told to wait in the lobby for her mother. She left, but as soon as the door closed behind her, she turned back and listened against the door.   
  
"What will I do if it's cancer? How can we pay for it? God, how will I be able to cope?" Fuu's mother said.  
  
Fuu didn't know what to think now, could what her mother be obsessing over be true?  
  
"For wall we know there is no problem." The doctor replied calmly.  
  
Fuu was confused, and as she started to think, the door opened and Fuu wad face to face with her mother.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Her mom smiled. "Off to another building hm?"   
  
Fuu nodded, deciding she didn't want to ask and get her mother anymore upset that she already was.  
  
  
That afternoon after school Ferio waited on Fuu's porch for her. He had a little grey stuffed kitten in her hands. He had spent all that weeks pay on it. He worked as a host on Saturday and Sunday and made $12.97 a week.  
  
He checked his watch again: 4:05pm. Just when he was about to leave a green jaguar pulled up to the house and Fuu and her mother got out.  
  
Ferio trotted over and smiled. "Hey sexy."  
  
Fuu smiled, "hey boy," she replied as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
Her mom didn't notice, she seemed to have other things on her mind. She left the two and went in the house.  
  
"Everything ok?" Ferio asked.  
  
Fuu nodded. "Um, yeah. The test just took a while and all."  
  
"I'd ask you about it all, but I'm afraid it'll be something . . . Uh . . . Girl related." Ferio said as he blushed slightly.  
  
Fuu nodded, "I know what you're getting at. And it's not that. Just some . . . Blood tests and whatever."  
  
Ferio held out the kitten plushie. "I bought this for you. See, I was in the mall last night, to look at a video game, but on the way to the store I passed this cutie in a toy store window. I thought the kitty reminded me of you, and I figured you'd find it cute too. And well, I blew all my money but hey."   
  
Fuu smiled and took the plush kitten from him. She hugged it. "Aww it's so soft! Thank you!"  
  
She then hugged Ferio too which made it all worthwhile to have spent the money on it.  
  
"I knew you'd love it," Ferio replied.  
  
"Come on," Fuu said as she took his hand. "Let's go and sit down."  
  
He obeyed and fallowed her like a grinning drooling puppy. They sat down and Fuu snuggled against him and hugged his arm. Ferio twirled a piece of Fuu's soft blonde hair around his finger, loving the way it felt.  
  
"Ferio, I feel like I've finished searching. I've found what I've been looking for. And now I can settle down and just be content." Fuu said as she looked up into his big gold eyes.  
  
Ferio kissed her softly. "My Fuu-chan."  
  
"I'll never leave inside your heart Ferio-chan, remember that my love." Fuu said softly as she fingered his fingers.  
  
"And I'll never leave your heart," Ferio replied.  
  
Ferio tilted Fuu's face up, and that was when he realized her emerald eyes were brimming with unshed tears.  
  
"Fuu?" Ferio said as she put a hand on her face.  
  
"I... I have to go in." Fuu said suddenly.  
She then left him on the swing by himself, he wondered if it was something he had said, done, or not said or done.  
  
Fuu ran to her room and flung herself onto her bed. She didn't cry, but laid there crumpled up in a ball. "If I die, who will care for Ferio's heart?" Fuu said as she sniffed.  
  
Fuu's bedroom door opened then. "Fuu," Kuu said softly. "I heard all about it. But you know it could all still be faulty equipment. Or it could just be a growth they can take out."  
  
"I know . . . I know . . . " Fuu said sound still unsure.  
  
"You'll get through this. And you always have your friends-" Kuu began.  
  
"No." Fuu cut in softly. "No, I won't pull my friends into this. I won't put them through all that pain and worry."  
  
"Fuu, when you have troubles you need to share them with someone." Kuu said.  
  
"I"ll wait until the lab tests results come in tomorrow. Then I will tell someone." Fuu replied.  
  
Kuu nodded. "Good enough."  
  
Kuu left and Fuu laid down. The stuffed kitten was snug against her. There was no way she could be torn from her life, or her love.


	5. *5*i*v*e*

If Tomorrow Never Comes 

If Tomorrow Never Comes   
  
Written by: FuuMegami  
  
E-mail: FuuNeko@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth, and I'm not a magic knight. (be thankful anyone from Palestine) I have no money, and if I did, I'd be donating it to help with the relief efforts in the states.   


  
Chapter Five  
  
By morning Fuu had dismissed the ideas of her being sick. She was too full of other ideas and dreams.  
  
Fuu turned on the radio and searched the dial for a good station. She found one she liked, one that was playing a song that now had a meaning to her.  
  
Fuu jumped up and down on her bed signing along.  
  
My grades are down from A's to D's  
I'm way behind in history  
I lost myself in fantasies  
Of you and me together  
  
I don't know why - I - I but dreaming's all I do  
I won't get by-I-I on mere imagination  
  
Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you  
  
Fuu hurried to change her clothes while jumping on the bed singing. She pulled on a pair of blue jeans that had a silver stripe all the way down the side.   
  
Her door opened suddenly and Kuu and Ferio stood in the door way. Fuu gasped, she wasn't wearing a shirt yet, and stood frozen in her satin green bra.  
  
Ferio blushed and quickly turned around.  
  
"Um, Kuu, why did you barge in?" Fuu asked as she hurried to put on a lime green baby tee shirt.  
  
"We called for you, but you're music was up to loud. So we just came on up. And I must say Fuu, you have filled out nicely." Kuu teased.  
  
Fuu snorted and put her grey stuffed kitten into her back pack. She then joined Ferio at the door of her room.  
"It was a little soon for you to see that," Fuu said as she blushed slightly.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Ferio replied as he scratched his head.  
  
"Oh, hm, well don't worry about it really. Nothing more than seeing me in a bikini." Fuu replied as she motioned for Ferio to go down stairs.  
  
"I must say though, that was a dream come true," Ferio said as the two of them walked down stairs.  
  
"You'll have to wait until our wedding night to see any more babe," Fuu said with a wink.  
  
"I'm counting the days," Ferio replied.  
  
Fuu giggled. Then it hit her, the thought of her wedding night. And the fact that Ferio wanted to marry her, actually spend the rest of his life with her. A rosy blush crept over her face and she looked down at the ground.  
  
The two were a bit silent as they made their way to the school, soon enough though the two were talking about the road ahead.   
  
"I can't wait to get married," Ferio said as he smiled at Fuu.  
  
"Me neither, I'm sure it will be a beautiful ceremony. A beautiful start to a beautiful life together."  
  
"This walk is just to short," Ferio said as they came to the brick decorative walls of the school.  
  
Fuu nodded. "I agree with you," she replied.  
  
Ferio kissed her wanting something to hold onto until he saw her again at lunch, as crazy as that sounded. Fuu loved how gently he kissed her, how he kissed her like she was precious and so very important to him. When his lips left hers she smiled.  
  
"I love the way you do that," she said softly.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Kiss me the way you do," she replied with a dreamy and shy look.  
  
Ferio smiled and kissed her again.  
  
"We should really get to class," Fuu said as she began to head for the school doors.  
  
Ferio made a face, "but I don' wanna go to school Fuu-chan!"  
  
Fuu laughed and headed into the building, she didn't want to be late for her first class.  


  
By lunch Fuu was dying to see Ferio. She reached to the lunch room, on her sprint she ran into a young man, very literally.  
  
"Gomen-ne!" Fuu exclaimed.  
  
The blonde guy laughed, "it's ok Fuu-sa, worried you'll miss the mystery meat loaf?" He teased.  
  
Fuu have him a light shove. "Oh Eagle-san! Don't be so silly. I was hurrying to get to the lunch room so I can meet Ferio-chan."  
  
"Oh, had to be a guy, for no other reason would the respectful Fuu-san break the no running in the halls rule." Eagle said.  
  
Fuu laughed. "Yes, and I promise never to do it again."  
  
Eagle laughed. "Well hurry up, we better get to lunch before all the seats are taken and someone has to sit with the cheer leaders."  
  
Fuu nodded and fallowed Eagle into the lunch room. The room was crowded even more so than usual. Which meant it was rather easy to lost Eagle in the crowd. When she found him again he was sitting at her and Ferio's table.  
  
"Hey Fuu-san," Eagle said as he waved.  
  
Fuu figured Eagle didn't know that she was at her and Ferio's table. So Fuu just sat down next to Ferio and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Ohhh.... So this is the Ferio you were going to meet." Eagle said with a grin.  
  
"So Fuu-chan, how do you know Eagle?" Ferio asked as he took a bit of his ham sandwich.  
  
Fuu unwrapped her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "We had first year biology together. He was my badly dressed, messy, lab partner." Fuu explained.  
  
Eagle chocked on his jelly and marshmallow sandwich. "I was not sloppy. Just because I dropped the stupid dead from on your lap doesn't me a thing."  
  
Ferio laughed, "you were at least not very careful."  
  
"And then was when you had your hair spiked, with the blue tips. And your pants were big enough for 3 of you." Fuu said as she laughed.  
  
"Don't forget about the spiked caller." Eagle reminded her.  
  
"Yes, and I hated the way it looked." Fuu replied.  
  
Eagle stuck out his tongue, revealing a silver ball tongue ring. Fuu frowned and shook her head.  
  
"Some girls find it sexy," Eagle said with a wink.  
  
"Well... To each his own is what I say." Fuu replied.  
  
"Hey Fuu-san, you wouldn't happen to know a bit about that cute little red-head Hikaru-san who's in my math class, would you?" Eagle asked suddenly.  
  
"Actually, I do. She's one of my best friends, along with Umi-san. Known they both since I was little." Fuu replied casually.  
  
"Would you ask her if she'd like to go to the movies? You and Ferio can come, and um... Umi-san? Her too. We can do a big group thing, I have birthday prepaid tickets that I need to use up." Eagle said as he looked hopeful.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not." Fuu replied.  
  
Eagle grinned, "ok, meet me outside the building after school."  
  
And with that the bell rang announcing lunch was over. Ferio kissed Fuu and hurried to get out and to his history class.  
  


  
At the end of the school day the five of them met outside on the steps.  
  
"Hey, who can pass up a free movie?!" Hikaru said excitedly.  
  
Eagle smiled, "well then, go home and drop off your stuff. I'll pick and Umi up fifteen minutes before four."   
  
She nodded and quickly took off down the school walk way. Eagle blinked.  
  
"I didn't even get her address," Eagle said as he shook his head.  
  
Umi laughed, she took out a note book and jotted down her own address. "Hikaru lives right next door to me in house number 2258."  
  
Eagle smiled, "thanks, see you later k."  
  
"You want me to walk you home?" Ferio asked Fuu.  
  
She smiled. "Nah, I don't want to go home. My mom will make me stay home and do my home work or something."   
  
"Hm, but I don't want to get you in trouble." Ferio replied.  
  
"Please, can today just be about fun?" Fuu said with a soft smile.  
  
He was going to say no, but Fuu's green eyes had such a pleading look, that Ferio gave in melting like butter.   
  
"Come on, you can come home with me." Ferio suggested as he took her delicate hand in his.  
  
Fuu went home with Ferio, and once they were at the door step the realized no one was home. They went in using Ferio's key that was on a pikachu key chain.  
  
"My sister Emeraude bought it for me for Christmas, and my mom and dad made me use it. My older sister is mean." Ferio explained.  
  
Fuu laughed. "I know how that is."  
  
The stepped into the house which shocked Fuu slightly. It was a very Victorian look on the inside, making it look like they had stepped into another dimension. The outside had looked nothing like a Victorian home.  
  
"Nice house," she commented.  
  
Ferio wrinkled up his nose. "I guess."  
  
He then led her to the back of the house and opened a door to reveal a much more up to date. A green striped couch, a blue carpet, a TV and Computer were all in the room.  
  
"This is the 'kids room', make yourself at home. I'll go get us some sodas." Ferio said as he dropped his back pack on the floor.  
  
Fuu smiled and sat down on the sofa. She looked around, she wanted her whole house to seem this warm and cozy. Forget formality and presentable. She started to lost herself in fantasies but Ferio broke her out of it when he returned from the kitchen drinks in hand.  
  
He handed one of the glasses to her.  
  
"Thank you," Fuu replied.  
  
Ferio smiled, "I now what you were thinking about."  
  
Fuu giggled, "I'm dreaming of what our house will be like."  
  
"Don't tell me you want a green striped couch." Ferio groaned.  
  
Fuu nodded, "yes, I.... I do."  
  
Ferio made a face and then glared at her.  
  
"I'm kidding sweetie," Fuu said as she patted the seat next to her.   
  
Ferio sat down next to her and couldn't help but kiss her. She had these lips that he was just drawn to. The only thing he loved as much was when she talked to him.  
  
Ferio looked at the clock and was surprised to see it was 4:02pm.  
  
"We better get going," Ferio said.  
  
"My how time flies," Fuu said with a grin.  
  
So they went out into drizzle. Ferio dug in his pocket until he found his car keys. He put the key into the door of a junky white car. He of course opened the door on Fuu's side first, and held the door for her, and closed it. Ferio then went around the other side and got in himself.  
  
"One of the best things about dating a senior is the fact that he can drive." Fuu said as she giggled.  
  
"Hmm, but Eagle-san drives too." Ferio pointed out.  
  
He began backing out of the drive way.  
  
"He's 17, he's just a grade behind 'cause he transferred from a school in America." Fuu explained.  
"He doesn't have an accent though."   
  
"Because he was born here in Tokyo and then when he was in fifth grade he moved to the States. Then in 8th grade his family moved back." Fuu explained.  
  
Ferio turned on the windshield wipers.  
  
"I've heard rain during a happy time is an omen of sadness ahead." Fuu said as she watched as clear beads of rain rolled down the car window.  
  
"And I've heard it's good for snuggling." Ferio replied with a wink.  
  
Fuu laughed. "Oh Ferio-chan."  
  
"Oh yeah, you in my arms. The lack of light provided by the clouds and rain. My arms around you, finger running through your hair. He stopped at a red light and gave her a wink.  
  
Fuu smiled and played with his green pony tail. "When we're married we'll spend plenty of time snuggling...."  
  
Ferio grinned, "I can promise you that."  
  
Soon they had arrived at the mall, a bit late. There inside Umi, Hikaru, and Eagle were waiting.  
  
"Hey guys! You're fifteen minutes late!" Hikaru said as soon as the couple came in through the doors.  
  
"Let me guess, you lost track of time," Umi began.  
  
Fuu nodded.  
  
"And then you had to put your clothes on, but you couldn't find your under wear, am I right?" Umi finished.  
  
Eagle laughed as he saw the shock and blush on Fuu's face.   
  
"Well, at least I had time to spend getting to know these two lovely young ladies." Eagle said trying to calm Fuu a bit.  
  
"If Fuu-chan and Ferio need to put their clothes back on... Then..." Hikaru said as her big red eyes grew even larger.  
  
Fuu shook her head, "are we going to see The Glass House or not?"  
  
"Yup!" Hikaru said happily.  
  
Umi sighed, "defiantly not the most romantic thing I can think of to see. I mean the girl's parents die, and then she get's stuck with these wacked out guardians and they lock her up. And the movie's all about her and her brother trying to get out."  
  
"It'll be good," Ferio assured her.  
  
They got their tickets and then got in line for snacks. Fuu pulled out her wallet and Ferio noticed the picture of in eating the french fries.  
  
"One, let me pay for the snacks, two, we have to get you a better picture of me." Ferio said.  
  
"Ok," Fuu replied as she put her wallet back in her pocket.  
  
Once in the dark teacher Fuu and Ferio sat in front of Eagle, Hikaru, and Umi. Ferio held Fuu's hand. Only ten minutes after the movie had started Fuu and Ferio were kissing, despite the less than romantic footage. Umi started throwing popcorn at them until they quit it and started giggling.   
  
After the movie Fuu and Ferio were still mushy, nothing could dampen their mood.  
  
"Let's stop at the photo booth and get our picture taken together," Ferio suggested to Fuu.  
  
"Yes! What a wonderful idea!" Fuu replied.  
  
"We'll meet you two crazy kids at the CD store." Eagle announced.  
  
"Alright, we'll be there soon." Ferio replied.  
  
Fuu and Ferio walked through the mall until they found a small photo booth.  
  
"Oh look! You can chose a scenic background!" Fuu exclaimed.  
  
Ferio looked over the lost of places. "How about Italy?"  
  
Fuu nodded. "Ok!"  
  
Once the pictures had been taken and processes, the each had a copy.  
  
"They need frames," Fuu said as she looked at the photos of herself and Ferio, his arm around her. "My treat," she added.  
  
"Hmm, well, ok," Ferio replied as he took her hand once more.  
  
They went into a small store that sold everything from earrings to hair pieces, lamps and make up. But it also sold picture frames. Fuu chose heart shaped fuzzy green frames.  
  
"They're fuzzy," Ferio said as he gave it a funny look.  
  
"But I love them," Fuu replied.  
  
Ferio laughed. "Well, you are the one paying for them, you get to chose what they look like."  
  
Fuu nodded and payed for both frames. Then they met the others in the CD store. Fuu showed the picture to her friends who giggled and smiled.  
  
"Ne Fuu-chan, I better get you home before you parents get any madder that they are ready are." Ferio said as he looked at his watch.  
  
"Ok, fine." Fuu replied. "Bye guys."  
  
"Bye!" Hikaru and Umi called together.  
  
The rain outside was once again a mere drizzle.  
  
"Ferio," Fuu said as he started up the care.  
  
"Hm?" He mumbled in response.  
  
"Was I that one in a million, was I that one sacred kiss, that you couldn't chance, you just couldn't miss?" Fuu questioned with an interesting passion.  
  
"Yes, yes, and yes." Ferio replied.  
  
Fuu let out a sigh, a very content one.  
  
Ferio pulled over to the side of the road, put the car in park, and turned to look into Fuu's eyes. "Fuu-chan, if I asked, would you say yes?"  
  
"Oh! Oh Ferio-chan! Yes!" Fuu aid as she threw her arms around him.  
  
He kissed her on the lips. "Then, when we're older, we'll get married."  
  
Fuu grinned.  
  


  
Once home Fuu and Ferio walked in giggling and smiling. It was all shattered when Fuu saw her mother's face.  
  
"Fuu," her mother said softly.  
  
Fuu shook her head, "no mama, it's not true." Fuu said as she began to tremble.  
  
"Fuu, you have a tumor, it's malignant, Fuu, you have cancer." Fuu's father said as calmly as he could.  
  
"It's inoperable, but there's always Chemo." Her mom said.  
  
Kuu held out the pone, "you might as well call your other friends."  
  
Fuu threw her arms around Ferio. She sobbed into his shoulder. He patted her back.  
  
"It's alright Fuu-chan. We'll get through this some how." Ferio managed.  
  
But those were the only words he could think to say. And Fuu wanted so badly to believe him and what he said.  


  
This chapter is dedicated to the memory of all those who perished Tuesday September 11th in America; the passengers and the pilots on the United Air and AA flights, the workers in the World Trade Center and the Pentagon, and all the innocent bystanders. my prayers go out to the friends and families of the deceased. And as the death tolls rise, I ask that everyone pray for the families. For all those who died, tomorrow never came.  
  
  



	6. *S*i*x*

If Tomorrow Never Comes

If Tomorrow Never Comes

Chapter Six  
  
  
Written by: FuuMegami  
Email: FuuNeko@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, their names, and or likenesses, I don't own any companies, bands, or show mentioned in this chapter.   
Authors Note: I believe it is best to remind you that this will not be a love conquers all story, it will not have a happy ending, at least not the way most people would feel. Most will say it is an unfair and saddening ending. This and more is true. It is a very real story, and for some people it maybe too real. So now after reading this, you may continue at your own risk, and in the next few chapters I ask you to keep a tissue box handy. Thanks!  


  
Three months later Fuu was getting chemo therapy regularly and became sick every time she had a treatment, in turn missing whole day of school. She wasn't losing much hair, though the color was fading and all her curls seemed to fall limp. And as her curls went limp so did her energy.  
  
"Chemo and school are wearing you down, it's one or the other." Fuu's mother's words echoed in her mind.  
  
So Fuu told Umi and Hikaru that her mother had decided to home school her so that she could quicken her education and start college earlier. Fuu meant no harm in this lie, she felt it best that they didn't know the whole truth. Because once they knew, they would worry, they would be sad, and they would look at her differently. She didn't want any of this, so she kept the truth to herself.  
  
It was Saturday morning, about 10:30am. Ferio was over and the two were watching morning cartoons together.  
  
"I still can't believe you haven't told them." Ferio said suddenly.  
  
"Oh Ferio-chan. We've been over this before. I'm not going to die. Why have them worry and feel awful?" Fuu replied.   
  
Ferio sighed. She was right though, she would beat this and move on, he could see it her eyes. Her body my have been breaking down, but oh was there hope in her eyes! Her spirit was as lively as ever, but had to settle for taking it easy.  
  
Ferio took her hand. He ran his thumb over the back of her porcelain white hand. She had beautiful hands, the most beautiful he had ever seen. But they were covered with scars from the chemo injections and other needles.   
  
"The girls should be here soon," Fuu reminded Ferio.   
  
Ferio nodded reluctantly, he liked having his Fuu all to himself. He also worried that the girls would tire her out, not knowing she was ill.  
  
"Are you sure you're up for it?" Ferio asked worriedly.  
  
Fuu nodded and smiled. "Could you please go upstairs in my room and get my foundation? I need it to cover up these scars," she said as she looked down at her hands and frowned.  
  
"Yes dear," Ferio replied playfully.  
  
He returned moments later with her foundation and found her asleep already. It was breaking him down inside to see her so very warn out. He decided to let her sleep, and made it his job to make the tea for Fuu's tea party. Luckily tea was one of the few things he knew how to make.  
  
When the door bell rang he answered and let both girls in.  
  
"Where's Fuu-chan?!" Hikaru said as she bounded into the slightly dark hallway.   
  
She was also dripping wet from the rain, water ran down the red rain coat she wore on onto the carpet. Umi was just as wet, though she also had on a hat with a small lake formed in the rim of her hat. Both girls took off their coats and handed them to Ferio who wondered wether he should throw them outside, put them in the bath tub, or put them in the kitchen sink.   
  
"Fuu fell asleep o the couch. We were up late last night." Ferio half explained, sure, it had been late to Fuu. Yup 9:00pm was now late for his girl. "We were studying," Ferio added quickly.  
  
"Studying sex-ed no doubt," Umi added with a smirk.  
  
"Sex-ed was a very interesting subject." Hikaru said with a smile.  
  
Ferio sweat dropped, "can we please drop the subject?"  
  
Ubi nodded and held up a cake that was under a plastic dome. The cake was frosted white with a blue umbrella design on it. "I brought the cake!"  
  
"I'll go wake Fuu-chan," Ferio said.  
  
"Yaa!" Hikaru said as she jumped up and down.  
  
Umi shook her head and went into Fuu's kitchen.  
Ferio shook Fuu slightly and watched as her eyes opened revealing the green jewels that were her eyes. Ferio couldn't help but smile, he loved seeing her eyes open, it gave him such an indescribable feeling.  
  
"Rise and shine, the girl's are here." Ferio said.  
  
Fuu sat up and yawned, "thanks babe."  
  
"I'll be in here if you need me," Ferio reminded her.  
  
"Ok," she replied as she handed him the remote. She then walked out into the hall where she saw Umi and Hikaru's coats crumpled in a pial on the mat just inside the door. She laughed slightly and made her way into the kitchen.  
  
As soon as she set foot in the kitchen Hikaru jumped on her and hugged her.  
  
"Miss Hikaru, you are cutting off my circulation." Fuu said in a strained voice.  
  
"Oh, sorry Fuu-chan!" Hikaru replied.  
  
The girls all sat down at the table.  
  
"So, Fuu-chan, where are you parents, and your sister, and better yet, why is Ferio here?" Umi said with a definite interest.  
  
"Well, my parents are visiting my aunt who just had a baby. And Kuu is at her friend's dorm. So, my parents asked Ferio to stay with me, they worry about leaving me home alone." Fuu explained.  
  
"So, you mean your parents are ok with you and Ferio, together, alone?" Hikaru questioned.  
  
"Are you and Ferio getting... Physical?" Umi asked.  
  
Fuu blushed. "No, Ferio and I have no plans on going that far. We're going to wait until were married."  
  
"Really?" Umi said, sounding rather surprised.  
  
"Yes, and I know we can wait cause we love each other that much." Fuu replied.  
  
"I think if I was in your situation I would sleep with him in a heart beat." Umi said.  
  
Fuu was shocked.  
  
"I agree, everyone thinks of me as being too immature and young. I'm 16 too ya know, and this kind of thing that would set the records straight. Of course, I would have to be in love with the guy, don't get me wrong." Hikaru said, shocking both Umi and Fuu to speechlessness.  
  
"You are silly not to take this hand fate has dealt you," Umi pressured Fuu.  
  
Fuu shook her head. "It's not the right time. And if I wait, I know fate will reward me."  
  
Umi smiled. "That's a nice dream, you're full of them."  
  
"It may be all I have." Fuu replied. "My dreams are what I live for." She added.  
  
Umi smiled. "You sound really tired though."  
  
"School's been keeping me up late," Fuu replied lamely.  
  
"Are you sure that's it?" Hikaru questioned, a look of worry and doubt came over her face.  
  
Fuu nodded.  
  
"Oh! My father said to ask you if you'd like to sing for the children at he hospital. You don't have too. I wouldn't, they're little kids dying of cancer." Umi said as she made a face and shivered.  
  
Fuu almost chocked on her cake. "Um, yes, um..." She didn't want to, she really didn't want to.  
  
"It's ok Fuu-chan, you don't have to," Umi reminded her.  
  
"No, no, I want to do it." Fuu replied slowly, she felt like this was something she had to do.  
  
Umi smiled, "you have a big heart, and a strong will."  
  
Fuu nodded. "Children are very dear to me. They're our future."  
  
Umi giggled, "dreaming of children wit Ferio?"  
  
Fuu shrugged. "Maybe some day. For now though I don't need to think about it." She made a face. "Or the dirty diapers."  
  
Umi looked down at her blue watch and her eyes widened. "Wow, Fuu-chan, I have to go. I've got a fencing match."  
  
"And I've got a date with Eagle." Hikaru added.  
  
"Well, it was an absolute pleasure to have you over." Fuu said with a cheery smile.  
  
"Later Fuu-chan!" Umi said as she stood up.  
  
She and Hikaru left and Fuu sighed.  
  
"You two just don't have time For me. Which is good, you don't miss me. And I'll be back soon."  
  
Fuu then went into the living room and found Ferio sitting on the couch, S Club 7 on the Tv, and he was asleep. She turned off the TV and curled up on the couch with him. Her head on his lap. She entwined his fingers with Hers. And there she fell asleep with him.  


  
At 3:00pm Ferio flipped through the channels and watched Fuu sleep. Feeling content seeing the rise and fall of her chest. He had moved her to her bed and now sat at the end of her bed. Her soft breathing was like music to his ears.  
  
She had only been getting treatment for three months, and still no change with the tumor. But she was obviously breaking down.  
  
He caressed her hair, he felt so helpless. He couldn't cure her. And he couldn't get ride of her weakness. So, he did the only thing he knew how to do, he stood by her.  
  
As long as they were together, nothing else mattered. That night Ferio didn't leave Fuu's bed. He slept by her and held her close. She seamed to be having a rather awful night, sometimes sniffing or murmuring in her sleep.  
  
It was in this state that Fuu's parents found them. But by the pale look on Fuu's sleeping face and the worry on Ferio's, they knew the nature of the situation. They didn't question why, or what, they trusted both teens.  
  


  
The next day Fuu awoke in Ferio's arms, he was snoring slightly due to his sleeping position.  
  
Kuu poked her head in at the sleeping couple. "They're so perfect together. There's no way they will ever be separated."  
  
Ferio finally began to stir and hour later. "I have to go to the bath room," he explained.  
  
"Well don't do it in my bed, get you're but in the bath room," Fuu replied.  
  
Ferio laughed. "Yes Ma'am." He gave her a good morning hug and then left For a much needed bathroom break.  
  
Fuu then took out a clean sheet of light green stationary. She began her first letter to Brittany.  
  
Dear Brittany,  
I hope you are well, though I am sure you are a bit bored. I know I get bored often even though I am home.  
I hope to return to the hospital to sing again soon. Do you have a song you wish to hear me sing? If you do please tell me.  
  
Today I'm going to the mall with my friends. I'll buy you something since you can't come with me.  
Take care and write back soon!  
-Fuu Hououji'  
  
Fuu finished the letter and sealed it in an envelop. She'd mail it on their way to the mall.  
  
Ferio came in the room again, still a bit sleep and in need of a shave. "I'm gonna go home and shower, shave, and then I'll come back and drop you off at the mall before work. I already asked your sister Kuu to pick you up. You just give her a call whenever you need to go home. And I'm really sorry I can't be the one to pick you up. But I have to work else we won't have any money to get a place of our own some day."  
  
Fuu laughed. "Oh Ferio-chan, you needn't give up your life For me. Really. And hey, you need to get away from me for some of the time."  
  
Ferio nodded, "It's hard though."  
  
Fuu shook her head. "I'm not going any where, I promise. I will always be here, and I will always wait for you."  
  
Ferio climbed into bed with Fuu. He cupped her face between his hands, he looked into her sparkling emerald eyes. Then he kissed her lovingly, and passionately.   
  
Afterwards Fuu blushed. "I... I don't know what to say."  
  
"I love you," Ferio replied.  
  
Fuu giggled. "I love you too Ferio-chan."  
  
"See you in a little while." Ferio said.  
  
Fuu nodded.  
  



	7. *S*e*v*e*n*

If tomorrow Never Comes 

If tomorrow Never Comes   
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Written by: FuuMegami  
  
Email: FuuNeko@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth or any of it's characters or Faith Hill and her music ;)  
  
Dedications: This story is dedicated to the memory of my friend Jamuna who died of brain cancer on September 24th 1999. Also I wanna dedicate this chapter to my new kitten Angel who was a stray until I caught it on the september 24th of this year. I think maybe Angel was a gift from my angel Jamuna. You can visit Jamuna's online shrine at: http://jamunashrine.cjb.net.   
And now onto the story!  
  
  
Fuu sat down next to her mother who was frowning over the bills. Fuu sat her stuffed kitten on her lap and smiled.  
  
"Mom...." She trailed off.  
  
Her mother looked up, "hmm?"  
  
"I need mall money," Fuu said as she gave her mom what had to have been the sweetest smile.  
  
"Why do you need money? You spend all of your allowance already?"  
  
Fuu nodded. "Think of me as being on disability. "  
  
Her mom laughed. "Good thinking, but the answer is no."  
  
Fuu frowned. "But mom, I need the money for a dress."  
  
Her mom sighed and pointed across the room. "Get my purse."  
  
Fuu grinned, "Thanks mom!"   
  
She got her mom her purse and then waited while her mom counted out $60 and reluctantly handed it over to Fuu.  
  
The door bell rang moment later and Fuu jumped up to answer it.  
  
"Have fun," her mom said. Then with a bit less of a light tone added, "and take it easy baby."  
  
Fuu shook her head, "yes mother, whatever you say."  
  
She answered the door and found just who she expected. She threw her arms around Ferio and hugged him.  
  
"I missed you!" Fuu said as she nuzzled his shoulder.  
  
"It's been exactly three hours since I last saw you," he replied as he laughed.  
  
Fuu smiled, "I know."  
  
Ferio almost couldn't bring himself to let her go into the mall without him. For some reason the idea of her going anywhere without him, really really scared him. During the car ride to the mall he tried to convince himself that he was just being stupid.  
  
"I love you," Ferio said as she reached for the car door handle.  
  
"I love you too," Fuu replied as she got out of the car.  
  
Ferio watched until she disappeared into the mall's entrance. Then he drove off to work.  
  
  
Fuu was met by Umi and Hikaru who were all excited about shopping.  
  
"I need to find the perfect dress," Umi said.  
  
Hikaru grinned, "Umi-chan's true love is taking her to the dance!"  
  
"Miss Umi, in love? With whom?" Fuu said, just a bit surprised.  
  
"You know that little cutie Ascot? Of course he's more than just cute.... He's hot, and yet still really smart." Umi said as she looked all dreamy-eyed.  
  
Hikaru elbowed her in the ribs.  
  
"Oh yeah, Ascot loves animals, he even has a fat rabbit named Mokona." Umi added as she rubbed her ribs.  
  
Fuu smiled, She had no idea who this Ascot was, but he surly was the owner of Umi's heart.   
  
"Anyway we need dresses for the dance since it's the last dance of the year!" Hikaru explained.  
  
"You'll have to get Ferio to take you, I mean it's your junior prom which is a lot cheeper than the senior prom 'cos junior is at the school." Umi said.  
  
Fuu nodded, "don't worry, we're going. That's why I came, I need a dress."  
  
The girls headed to the first sore that had dresses at a decent price. Umi quickly fell in love with a ling slim dress that started off dark blue at the bottom and lightened as it went up.  
  
Hikaru searched a while longer, having trouble find the prefect dress. She finally settled upon a summer dress that was white with bing pink tropical flowers on it. It was some what childish, but the flowers made it wild and more suitable for her.  
  
Fuu on the other hand just couldn't find anything that appealed to her. She was tired of green, much of what she owned was green. But suddenly her eyes fell upon a drop dead gorgeous gold dress. It was just a simple long sleep dress, and yet the sheer-gold look sold it to her. She was excited to find there was one in her size, and she bought it before she could change her mind.  
  
After paying for the dress the girls stopped off at the toy store to pick something up for Brittany.   
  
"What do you think she wants?" Umi said as she picked up a Furbee.  
  
"She's really sick, so something quiet." Fuu said as she searched the store.  
  
Hikaru picked up a baby rattle and shook it. "Ooooh... I like this..."  
  
Umi shook her head and picked up a stuffed monkey. "How about this?"  
  
Fuu was already down the isle and that's when she spotted a Barbie type doll with long black hair. She had on a kimono and had a fan in her hand. Fuu picked up the box and smiled, she had found what she wanted.  
  
She paid for the doll and waited while Umi and Hikaru played video games. After a couple of minutes her head started to hurt and she realized her medication was wearing off. Finally after 10 minutes they had finished the demo and there was nothing else left to do.  
  
"Wanna go get some ice cream?" Hikaru asked.  
  
Fuu shrugged and was ready to say she wanted to go home when Umi grabbed her arm and dragged her along. Fuu sat down at the round food court table and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.   
  
Her head was really starting to pound now and her vision became blurred by the pain.  
  
"Fuu!" Umi said loudly and Fuu jumped and winced.  
  
"There, no what kind of ice cream do you want?"  
  
"Chocolate," Fuu replied almost robot like.  
  
Umi got their ice cream while a worried Hikaru stayed by Fuu's side.  
  
"Fuu-chan, you look ill."  
  
Fuu smiled. "It's just a head ache."  
  
Umi put the three bowls of ice cream down on the table. "Dig in girls!"  
  
Fuu laughed and stated eating. She loved ice cream, and usually chocolate helped with the head ache.  
  
"I can't believe that Eagle asked me to the dance. I was kinda worried he wouldn't want to go out with me for this long." Hikaru said.  
  
"I think we've all lucked out in the love department. Ascot-chan is talking about he and I getting an apartment together."  
  
Suddenly everything around Fuu began to spin as her head pounded as if it were her heart. Her stomach lurched and everything she had eaten came up on the table.  
  
"Fuu-chan!" Umi cried.  
  
"I'm fine," Fuu managed to say though she sure didn't look it.  
  
Fuu felt sick to her stomach and wanted to go home. Hikaru called Kuu and told her Fuu had the flu she needed to be picked up.  
  
Once home Fuu collapsed in her bed. She slept for a while, maybe two or three hours. She awoke to Ferio kneeling at her bedside.  
  
"I was worried about you." Ferio said as he took her hand.  
  
"I'm just so tired." Was Fuu's reply.  
  
Fuu fell asleep again, her medication making her drowsy. She left Ferio alone to worry. He decided he would go talk to Fuu's parents so he went down stairs. He paused in the door way because her parents were already talking and he didn't want to disturb them.  
  
"I think the chemo is tearing her down. The cancer is growing and will soon spread to the rest of her body." Fuu's father said in a weary and sad voice.  
  
Ferio's heart sank, it wasn't good to hear them talk like that. Why was everyone losing faith? Didn't they know that Fuu had the strength and will to beat this? Ferio knew he couldn't handle people being negative at the moment. So he went into the living room.  
  
Ferio was surprised to find Kuu sitting alone in the dark on the couch holding the box with the doll for Brittany.  
  
"Hi," Ferio said softly.  
  
Kuu looked up. "Fuu bought this doll for Brittany. I think I'm gonna drive to the hospital and give it to her."  
  
Ferio nodded. "Be strong, Fuu's gonna get through this."  
  
Kuu left without a word, she didn't want to tell Ferio that everyone else knew that Fuu was weak, and she was wearing down.   
  
"She's got such a strong spirit, it'll pull her body through." Ferio assured himself.   
  
  
A few days later Fuu was feeling and looking better.  
  
"I can't wait for the dance!" Fuu said as she twirled around.  
  
Ferio laughed, "you think you'll go to your prom in your green flannel pajamas?"  
  
Fuu plopped down on the vanilla colored family room carpet. "Well of course not. I'll wear the gold dress I bought at the mall." Fuu replied as she crossed her legs.  
  
"Fuu-chan!" Kuu called.  
  
Fuu looked up and blinked.  
  
"You've got a letter from miss Brittany!"  
  
Fuu jumped up and ran into the hall. She tore open the letter and read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Fuu-chan,  
  
I was excited to get your letter.   
You got really nice hand writing.  
I love the doll! She's so pretty!  
She's my new best friend!  
My favorite song is there you'll be.  
Love Brittany."  
  
Kuu smiled "she's really cute you know."  
  
Fuu nodded "Yes, and I wish she did not have to die. It seems just so unfair for such a sweet child such as her to have to suffer and then die."  
  
Kuu shrugged, "but you're making what time she has left special. Look at it that way."  
  
Fuu grinned, "you are right."  
  
"Fuu-chan! You get your cute little butt in here!" Ferio called from the family room.  
  
Fuu laughed and came into the TV room. "You're missing Passions," Ferio pointed out.  
  
Fuu grinned. "You know what I like better than NBC's Passions?" Fuu said with a mischievous grin.  
  
Ferio raised an eye brow, "what?"  
  
Fuu got very close to Ferio's face. She put her hands on his knee caps. "I love our passions."  
  
Ferio kissed Fuu, knowing that was what she was hinting at. Fuu melted into his arms, she adored the way she kissed him... Sure she always thought that, but it's only because it was so darn true.  
  
When Fuu and Ferio did finally turn their attention back to the soap opera, the came face to face with a funeral.  
  
"Sheridan's dead?!" Fuu shrieked. "How come you didn't tell me Ferio?!"  
  
Ferio blinked. "You were sick, I didn't think uh... A soap opera was very important."  
  
Fuu started to sniff. "Poor Luis! His one true love... Dead..."  
  
"Now don't cry," Ferio said as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"But he and Sheridan were so cute together! They were perfect for each other..."   
  
Ferio winced, now was not the time for him to be thinking about lovers dying.   
  
"And they never got married! Or had those 10 kids!" Fuu started to cry.  
  
Ferio sighed. "Fuu-chan, c'mon, you know she's not dead. They've "killed" her once before. Don't worry about it."  
  
Fuu stuck out her tongue and laughed. He was relieved that she wasn't about to start wailing over a character.   
  
  
The next day Fuu worked on her history home work, she still enjoyed school whoever she felt up to it. And today she was just brimming with energy.  
  
Ferio would pick her up in two hours, giving her plenty of time to finish her history questions and still have time for a quick nap and then to get ready for the prom.  
  
She finished her questions and then laid her head down on her book. She started to drift off into a deep sleep. She had a wonderful dream that she and Ferio got married. It was a misty foggy sort of dream, but the emotions were very evident. As it came time for her to say I do, her sister Kuu struggled to wake her.  
  
"I do," Fuu mumbled out loud.  
  
"Yes, you do, now get up," Kuu replied as she pulled Fuu up into a sitting position.  
  
"I have to marry Feriooooo," Fuu said groggily.  
  
"Uh-huh, but first you have to get ready for the prommmmm," Kuu replied.  
  
Fuu rubbed her eyes and sniffed. "I want my Ferio-chan."  
  
Kuu considered getting a cup of water and dumping it on Fuu, but she also knew Fuu was heavily medicated.  
  
"I slept late," Fuu grumbled as she looked at the clock.  
  
"Yes, but we have time to get you all ready for your big night," Kuu replied.  
  
Fuu quickly put on her gold dress and slipped on a pair of black shoes. Kuu put a very light gold eye shadow on Fuu and a sheer lip gloss. She pulled Fuu's hair up in back with gold hair clips giving her a simple yet elegant look.  
  
"Fuu you look like you're ready for the dance, or you're ready to get your angel wings." Kuu said as she smiled.  
  
"I feel like tonight's really going to be special." Fuu said as she had goose bumps cover her entire body. "I feel like tonight will be the start of the rest of my eternally happy life."  
  
Fuu had normally been pretty tired, and very drained, along with a sickly pale look. But now she seemed to have tapped into some reserve, and she was just glowing.  
  
Kuu sighed as the door bell rang. "Your adoring boyfriend is here."  
  
  
Fuu laughed. "Jealous?"  
Kuu shook her head, "nah, I don't think it's right to be jealous of a love like yours. No one should do or wish anything to make it less pure."  
  
Fuu hugged her sister and then she went out of the room and down the stairs. Ferio's eyes widened as he watched her seemingly floating down the stairs.  
  
"And what divine creature has been sent down from the heavens?" Ferio whispered as he took her hand.  
  
Fuu giggled. "Oh Ferio-chan, you're such a sweetie."  
  
Ferio nodded, "I know..."  
  
Fuu and Ferio went outside onto the porch after Fuu's mom and dad had taken a roll of film and five minutes of video.  
  
"Um, Fuu-chan, before we leave..." Ferio began as he knelt down on one knee.  
  
Fuu began to tremble and tears filled her eyes. "I told myself I'd never rush blindly into marriage. But I feel that now is the time to truly ask you. Because I feel that there is this bond between us, and that we were meant to be together." He paused only to flash his smile. "As soon as we're old enough, Fuu Hououji, will you marry me?"  
  
Fuu's mind never had a chance to answer, no time to think, to reason, because her heart answered for her. "Yes!"  
  
Ferio slipped the ring on her finger making their engagement official. Then he wept her up off her feet ans spun her around. Then he pressed his slips against hers.  
  
"I love you!" Fuu said as she wiped her eyes.  
  
"I love you too, for forever and a day." Ferio replied.  
  
  
Once at the dance Fuu couldn't help but show Umi and Hikaru the glistening ring on her finger.  
  
"You lucky girl you!" Umi cooed as she hung on Ascot's arm.  
  
"It's so romantic!" Hikaru said with a grin.  
  
"Don't you expect a ring anytime soon now," Eagle said as he laughed.  
  
Ferio hand his arm around Fuu's waist and he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Smile!" Said a familiar voice.  
  
"Nova!" Hikaru cried.  
  
Nova had with her a video camera. "If you want a copy it'll be five bucks."  
  
"We'll take a copy," Ferio replied.  
  
Fuu smiled and was going to greet Nova when a song started to play, one of Fuu's favorite's.  
  
"Let's dance," Fuu said as she tugged on Ferio's arm.  
  
Ferio smiled and Fuu rapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest.  
  
"I love this song," Fuu whispered.  
  
  
' Cause I can feel you breathe   
It's washing over me   
Suddenly I'm melting into you   
There's nothing left to prove   
Baby all we need is just to be   
Caught up in the touch   
The slow and steady rush   
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be   
I can feel you breathe   
Just breathe   
(Breathe belongs to Faith Hill)  
  
"We'll dance to this at our wedding," Ferio replied.  
  
Fuu smiled. "Our wedding..."  
  
After hours of dancing Fuu's head began to hurt and she became increasingly tired.  
  
"I'll take you home," Ferio said.  
  
"You don't mind?" Fuu said softly, realizing the prom wasn't over.  
  
"Nah, this dance is a bore, anyway I prefer to be alone snuggling with you."  
  
"I love you," Fuu whispered.  
  
"I love you too, but you already know that."  
  
When Fuu got home she showed Kuu the ring she had on. Kuu smiled and nodded. "I knew he was going to ask, in fact he told me he was going to ask. And I have the whole proposal on tape."  
  
Fuu shook her head. "You two are impossible."  
Kuu nodded, "you'll be able to watch the proposal again and again and again... Aww you were so cute!"  
  
Fuu laughed and laid her head down. "I'll watch it tomorrow."  
  
Kuu put the video down on Fuu's night table and left the room. Fuu soon drifted off into a blissful sleep.  
  
  
  



	8. *E*i*g*h*t*

If Tomorrow Never Comes   
  


Chapter Eight   
  


Written by: FuuMegami 

Email: FuuNeko@yahoo.com 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Rayearth characteres and or liknesses nor do I own any of the songs/lyrics present in this chapter. The song belongs to Faith Hill (p.s. I'm a big fan of her!)   
  


Fuu was tired, and cold, and hated being either of them. And being so tired and cold all the time made her sad, and she knew she was bringing Ferio down too. Fuu lay propped up on the couch with a bride magazine in her hands. Hikaru had bought it for her a few days after the prom. 

Fuu sighed, it now seemed like forever until she and Ferio were get married. They could get married now it they really wanted to, but Fuu wanted to be healthy when she and Ferio exchanged vows. 

She turned her attention to the tv she had taped a few episodes of Passions that she really liked. Her current favorite was the one with Sheridan's funeral, Luis has the most romantic and sad words she had ever heard. If only she could tell him that the body wasn't Sheridan's! 

"It's not Sheridan," Fuu said even though there was no way to tell someone on tv. 

Kuu stood in the door way shaking her head, Fuu was now talking to the tv, what was next? She was about to say something when the phone rang. 

"You get it!" Fuu called as she reached for a tissue. 

Kuu rolled her eyes, "yes ma'am." She picked up the phone, "hello?" 

Kuu's face hardened as she listened to what the caller was saying, then it softened, and filled with sadness. "Fuu, it's for you." 

Kuu handed the phone to her little sister and then stood by to comfort her. 

"Hello?" Fuu said. 

"Hi Fuu... This is Brittany's mother," the voice on the other line replied. 

"Oh hi, how is she?" 

"That's what I'm calling about... Fuu...." Brittany's mother trailed off and made a few sniffling noise. "Brittany passed away an hour ago." She finally finished. 

"Oh.... I'm... I'm so sorry." Fuu said as tears welled up in her eyes once again. 

Kuu hugged her sister as the two of them sobbed. "She's in a better place," Kuu assured her sister. 

Fuu nodded. "But do you really think that makes me feel any better?" 

Kuu shook her head, "no. I know it doesn't. But it's the only truth to the matter. She's finished her suffering and got to go home." 

Fuu sobbed more feeling awful that she hadn't written to Brittany that week. 

"I want... I want Ferio-chan," Fuu hick-upped. 

"You can call him, he has his cell phone with him." Kuu replied. 

Kuu sat next to her sister and put her arm around her. Fuu declined to make the call and instead took a nap, she wanted too see Ferio not just talk to him. 

Fuu awoke around six with a massive head ache, even with all her medication. Ferio was waiting, watching a baseball game on TV. 

"I'm really sorry Fuu," Ferio said as he sat down beside her. 

"I never got to sing again, oh Ferio... I never sang her song for her! Maybe if I had sang the song she would have pulled through. Or if I had written to her more often..." Fuu said as Ferio pulled her into his arms. 

"Fuu-chan, c'mon, use some common sense, none of what you just said makes any sense. It's not your fault, it's not." Ferio said trying his best to comfort her. 

"My head hurts." Fuu said as she rubbed her temples. 

"Probably from all the crying," Ferio replied. 

Fuu nodded wearily. "Head aches wear me down, chemo wears me down, emotions wears me down. Ferio, I'm always tired and week. I don't like this." Fuu said as she stared to cry. 

"But you'll get better Fuu-chan," Ferio replied. "You gotta keep reminding yourself of that. We'll be married in just two years, and hey, maybe even a year later we'll have our first kid. Come on, don't give up on that dream." Ferio pleaded. 

Fuu shook her head. "I can't. I'm too tired and too broken." 

"Because you're trying to do things you're not supposed to, you're just supposed to be getting better. Concentrate on that." Ferio replied. 

Fuu smiled, Ferio sure knew all the right words at exactly the right time, and they were true too. 

"You're right..." Fuu trailed off. 

Ferio poked her. "You're cute when you're all sad and weepy." 

Fuu's eyes widened and she gave him a shoved. "Don't joke like that!" 

"Just think, this summer is all about you getting better, and next summer will be all about getting ready for a wedding. A girl couldn't have better plans." Ferio said. 

Fuu shrugged. "I'm feeling depressed and grumpy." 

Ferio grinned, "I know just what you need." He started giving her a shoulder rub. "Best way to relax a lady." 

Fuu closed her eyes and leaned her head forward. He was easing her very tense muscles in her shoulders, oh, but what she would give for him to make her head stop hurting.   
  


The next day Fuu sat home alone feeling very bored and very lonely. She was trying not to do much, but it was driving her insane! So she had to think a project that wouldn't take up a lot of time or effort. The question was: what. 

She wasn't particularly good at drawing. Though she could sing, but that wasn't something she was going to be able to do from home. Suddenly an idea hit her; she'd make a video montage of her and Ferio. All she had to do was take their various videos and put them all on one, highlighting the best stuff. Something that would be fun but not a lot of work. She had all the videos and the two VCR's for copying tapes. It was perfect! 

She was about to get to work on her project when the phone rang. She knew the answering machine could handle pick up for her, but she felt like answering. It turned out to be Brittany's mother. 

"If you're feeling up to it, we'd love it if you'd sing a song during the burial of Brittany." Brittany's mother said. 

Fuu's breathe caught in her chest as a sob threatened to escape. "Uh... Yeah. I'd really love too. I'll sing There You'll Be since I knew she wanted me to sing that at the hospital." 

"Thank you," Brittany's replied. 

"It's my pleasure." Fuu replied sadly.   
  


"At least my life couldn't get any worse," Fuu said as she looked in the mirror. 

She was starting to look pale, and yet almost sickly yellow. Fuu wrinkled up her nose, and her black dress wasn't helping any. Now wasn't the time to worry about how she looked though, not when one of her friends was being buried. 

"I'm dressed," Fuu said loud enough that Ferio who was on the other side of her bed room door could hear. 

He opened the door and came in. "You look beautiful as always," he said as he planted a kiss on her left cheek. 

"You always say that," Fuu said as she gave him a slight leer. 

"Then it must always be true, how about that?" Ferio replied. 

She shook her head, "now where is my sheet music?" 

Ferio handed it to her, "you left it out in the hall." 

Fuu laughed. "I feel so lost right now." 

"It's ok," he replied as he hugged her. 

The sun beat down on Fuu's back as she stood out in a green and grassy cemetery. Birds chirped and flew above. 

'It doesn't feel like a funeral...' Fuu thought to herself. 

But it really started to feel like one as she laid a red rose on the top of a small white casket. Then the music began to play, and Fuu knew it was time to sing.   
  


"When I think back on these times and the dreams we left behind 

I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life 

When I look back on these days I'll look and see your face   
  


You were right there for me 

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky 

In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life 

I'll keep a part of you with me 

And everywhere I am there you'll be 

And everywhere I am there you'll be"   
  


After the last verse of the song Fuu couldn't hold back her tears any longer and she sobbed into Ferio's black jacket. She trembled as she cried and all Ferio knew to do was rub her back and tell her he loves her. 

"I love you Fuu-chan," Ferio whispered. 

Fuu just sniffed but Ferio knew what her answer was. He hated seeing her sad, but there was nothing he could do to change it, it was just one of those things he couldn't change. 

"Brittany's not coming back," Fuu sobbed. "It's not fair...." 

Ferio nuzzled Fuu's neck, "I know it's not..." He thought for a moment and then added, "you can beat this cancer for the both of you, if you ever feel like giving up remember all the other people who are in your situation." 

Ferio clutched his jacket in her hands and looked up at him with teary eyes. "You're so wise, even wiser than me. How did you manage that?" She gave him a quick smiled and then rested her head on him. 

That evening Ferio was over for dinner at Fuu's house, which wasn't unusual at all any more. 

"Do you live here?" Kuu teased. 

Ferio laughed. "I go home at night," Ferio replied. 

Kuu raised an eye brow, "not all the time though." 

Fuu sighed and pushed her food around on the table. Peas spilled over the edge and Fuu didn't seem to see. The mashed potatoes fallowed and that was when Fuu's mother spoke. 

"Fuu, honey, are you ok?" Her mom asked. 

Fuu shook her head. "No, I miss Brittany, but more importantly, my head hurts, and I'm tired." 

"The chemotherapy isn't working," Fuu's mother replied. "It's only hurting you." 

Fuu's eyes rose from her plate and she gave her mom a hurt look. "But there's nothing else that can help!" 

"That's right, my dear Fuu-chan, nothing *can* help." Her mom said softly. 

"I don't understand," Ferio said suddenly. "What are you saying?" 

"Nothing can help Fuu-chan, but stopping the chemotherapy will at least help with some of the problems." Her dad explained as her mother seemed to choked up to speak. 

"But if I stop....." Fuu began, but that was when it hit her right in the face like a wet mattress. 

Everyone was silent at the table for about five to six minutes. 

"You're saying that Fuu's gonna die." Ferio said as much angry as he was sad. 

"Yes. Fuu's body can't fight off the cancer, and the chemotherapy can't help." Her father said as he too now had to hold back tears. 

"You're wrong," Ferio snapped. 

"Ferio-chan, don't start something, not now," Fuu said as she bravely held back her hot glistening tears. 

"Fuu-chan can't die, she's gonna beat this. She's gonna be ok. You have to believe me!" Ferio said as he angrily pounded his clenched fists on the table. 

"Ferio," Fuu's mother began. 

"No dammit!" Ferio raged as he swept his plate off the table and watched it smash against the hard wood floor. 

He then stormed off and out onto the porch. He sat on the swing and burst into tears. He was wailing like he hadn't since he was two years old. And at the moment he didn't give a damn who saw or heard. 

He dropped onto his knees. "God- I have asked for *so* little. But right now I need to ask you not to take my Fuu-chan from me. She is my life! I'll never ask for anything else, but please don't take Fuu-chan." Ferio prayed out loud. 

Fuu had listened while in the door way in the blue light of the night. She rapped her arms around herself as hot tears raced down her cheeks. More for Ferio than for herself. 

Ferio sat down again and closed his eyes. Fuu walked over and sat down next too him. She leaned her head up against him and she took his hand. He opened his eyes. 

"Oh Fuu-chan...." 

Ferio caressed her face, wiping her tears away only to have more slide down her cheeks. 

"How can I even begin to imagine life without you?" Ferio whispered. 

"Do you regret having fallen in love with me?" Fuu asked softly. 

"From the first time I looked into your eyes I knew I had found heaven. Who was to know it' would go like this? But Fuu-chan, I have no regrets I'm glad I fell in love with you. I wouldn't want to miss a moment of what we've had, and Fuu-chan, I would do it all again knowing what I know now. I love you that much." Ferio gushed. 

Fuu smiled. "I love you so much. And I promise you, I'll keep fighting, I will." 

Ferio pulled her close. "We won't ever get married." Ferio said suddenly and then wished he hadn't. 

"Yes we will," Fuu replied. "we'll go to Italy on our honeymoon. Alone, together, all alone... We'll get an apartment, a small one. And you and I will be busy working, so that we can get a house. But the weekends will be just for the two of us, alone being lazy and in love. When we get our house you and I will decorate it however we want. And we'll have dinner at home mostly, but we'll have romantic dinners. Because you and I are going to need every penny we make when the kids start coming. I plan to stay home with them until they're old enough for school." 

As Fuu said all this it tore him apart, not just a quick pull, but a twisting stab of pain with each word she spoke. The life she spoke of was never to be. Her dreams were just that- dreams. Tears filled Ferio's eyes and he tightened his grip on Fuu's hand. 

"You know we can't live like that. You know we can't. Why do you torture yourself and me with dreams that can't come true?" Ferio said as he tried his best not to let the flood of tears rain down. 

"Because I want to at least live our life in my dreams." Fuu replied. "And please Ferio, don't cry, don't cry for me." 

Ferio took Fuu's hand. "Fuu-chan, I know we can't get married when we're older.... So, will you marry me now? While we've still got time and you've still got energy?" 

"Yes, as long as our parents consent to it." Fuu replied. "I'd love to marry you now, as soon as possible." 

"Then I'll ask your parents tonight, and by this time next week you and I will be husband and wife." Ferio replied. "I promise." 


	9. *N*i*n*e*

If Tomorrow Never Comes 

Chapter Nine 

Written by: FuuMegami 

Email: FuuNeko@yahoo.com 

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Magic Knight Rayearth, all characters and their likenesses and respective names belong to CLAMP. The song I'll Never Not Need you belongs to boyzone/realsongs boyzone's official site is: http://www.boyzone.co.uk, do not visit boyzone.com please ^_^;; And the wedding vows were taken from the United Methodist Hymnal uh no idea what edition, my dad has so many ^_^;; 

Three days later Fuu was laying in the sun on the wing humming softly as a warm summer breeze tussled her hair. Her head rested on her hands and she stared dreamily at the grass. 

She was replaying what had happened when Ferio asked Fuu's parents if he could marry her. Fuu had come in with Ferio after he had dried his tears and calmed his temper. 

_"Mr. and Mrs. Hououji, I would like to ask if I could marry Fuu, with your permission," Ferio said with a lot more courage than he thought he had._

_"By next week," Fuu added._

_Her mother gasped and her father frowned. "But Fuu dear, do you really want to spend your last few months as a married woman instead of a care free girl?" Her father questioned._

_"I do father. Ferio-chan is my sun, my life, the last thing on my mind before I got to sleep at night. He's always there when I'm in need, when troubles are on my mind he puts my soul at ease there is *no* one in the world who could love me like he does. And those are the reason I want to spend the rest of my life with him, be it short as it is." _

_Fuu's mother laughed, "spoken like a girl who knows how she feels. And if this is what will make you happy then I give you my blessing."_

_Her father was silent in thought for a few seconds and then he nodded. "I also give you my blessing."_

_"Yes!" Fuu cried out excitedly as she leapt into Ferio's arms and hugged him tight._

_"We'll get to work on it right away. One small but formal ceremony in the church and a tiny reception in the yard." Fuu's mom said with a smile._

Fuu snapped back into the present as a white butterfly fluttered inches from her nose. 

Fuu knew she should be more worried about the present, her family was urging her to tell her friends that she was dying. But if she could die and leave her friends with only memories of her being healthy, happy, and in love, wouldn't that be better? Not to mention dropping something like this on them would also put a strain on her friends and their boyfriends. No one wants to get to know a girl who's worried all about her friend. 

On one hand Fuu wanted the support of her friends, but on the other hand, she didn't want the pity that comes along with it. 

She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the warmth of the sun. All she needed was Ferio and a way to stop time. Just then she heard the floor board squeak and the opened her eyes. 

"How's my bride-to-be?" Ferio asked as he sat down next to her. 

"Happy." Fuu replied simply. 

"For the past few months I've been dreaming of getting married, though the most focused on part is the wedding night." Ferio admitted with a slight blush. 

Fuu sat up and smiled. "Mmm it's the little things that only I know, those are the things that make you mine." 

Ferio kissed the back of her hand. 

"Girls talk about their dreams and hopes all the time- it's natural. They'll tell anyone who will listen, or at least pretend to listen. But guys, they're not usually as open." Fuu paused to stare into Ferio's breathe taking gold eyes. "But I know we have something special." 

"We do have something special, and I thank God every chance I get for giving us the time and love we have." Ferio said as he pulled Fuu into his arms. "But don't let word get out about my sensitive side." 

Fuu kissed him on the nose. "I love you, and you scars too," she said with a giggle. 

"I love you too," Ferio replied. 

"I hate to interrupt such a sweet moment, but mother sent me to get you, she's getting ready to go to the store so you can pick out a wedding dress." Kuu said as she poked her head outside. 

Fuu smiled, "thank you Kuu," she said with a smile. Then to Ferio she said, "I'm so excited! I hardly ever get really excited, but I am right now!" 

Ferio laughed. "Oh I wish you could always be this excited," he gave her wink. 

She messed his hair and then went inside. 

During the car ride to the store Fuu decided it was now or never to ask a certain question. "Are Ferio and I going to be allowed to go on a honey moon?" 

"Of course dear, we figured you could spend the week at Ferio's family's beach house." Her mom replied. 

"I still can't believe it, my own little sister, getting married, and before me too!" Kuu said from the back seat as she crossed her arms. 

"You're also marrying before Ferio's older sister Emeraude." Fuu's mom teased. 

Fuu blushed and look down at her hands, "I will also die before Kuu and Emeraude-san." 

The smile on Kuu's face melted away. "I didn't mean to bring that up." She said very softly. 

Fuu nodded, "I know, but it's on my mind all the time." 

"Oh! Look! We're here!" Fuu's mother said with a renewed excitement. 

Fuu too was a gain focused on finding the perfect dress. They met Ferio's mother and Emeraude outside the store. 

"Fuu-chan!" Emeraude cried as she hugged Fuu. 

"Good afternoon Emeraude," Fuu replied. 

Emeraude had blonde hair that fell just at her hips. She had on a long skirt with flowers and a white tank top. 

Ferio's mother looked much like Fuu's mother, the same blondish/grayish color, and the short hair cut. But Ferio's mother had blue eyes unlike Fuu's mother who had green eyes. 

Ferio's mother smiled. "How are you?" 

"Still alive," Fuu replied with a bright smile. 

"Glad to hear it," Ferio's mother replied. 

"Shall we go in?" Fuu suggested. 

"We shall," Fuu's mother replied before giggling like a school girl. "I keep slipping back to when I was picking _*my*_ wedding gown!" 

"Me too!" Ferio's mother said as she let out a slight squeal. 

"Oh goody," Emeraude grumbled. 

Hot involuntary tears filled Fuu's already sad eyes. It had occurred to her that even though she was going to marry her beloved, there were so many things they'd never do. She'd never been in her 40's helping her daughter or daughter in law to be, pick out their wedding dress. She'd never be saying _'I remember pick out my dress....' _She'd never be that old. 

"Fuu, honey, what's wrong?" Her mother said with a worried look in her parental eyes. 

"I am never going to grow old..... I am never going to bear children. I am never going to be able to tell my daughter I remember picking out my dress. There are so many nevers." Fuu said as she held back her tears. 

"Oh Fuu, don't think about that stuff right now." Ferio's mom replied as she hugged her. 

Fuu had to smile, Ferio's mother was so understanding and helpful. 

The girls then went into the bridal dress shop. Fuu kinda wished she had brought sun glasses, there were a _*lot* _of white dresses. Fuu didn't want anything too big or puffy. She wanted something that was simplistic, elegant, sleek, something that said look at my great figure... 

She finally happened upon and fell in love with a gown. It had sleeves that were slightly sheer, they didn't cover her shoulders and the neckline was slightly deep. The skirt was form fitting and then had a few layers of the same sheer fabric the was parted in the center. It all came together in the middle and then puddled at her feet. 

While her mom aid for the dress, Fuu, Kuu and Emeraude hung out outside the store. 

"I'm so happy for you and my brother, I don't know that I'm going to do though if he remarries. I just can't see him with anyone else." Emeraude said with a sigh. 

A chill came over Fuu. She had thought about the fact that she was going to die and leave him. That she would never give him any children. That they would never grow old together, and she was slowly excepting all of it. But the idea that Ferio would fall in love with anyone else and marry anyone else had just never occurred to her. 

Kuu frowned at Emeraude who immediately realized her mistake in what she had said. "Like I said Fuu-chan, I can't see Ferio with anyone else." 

Fuu smiled, "It's ok, you don't have to baby me. And please, please, don't pity me." 

Emeraude nodded, "fair enough." 

The day Fuu had been waiting all her life for was finally here. In just moments she would be walking down the church isle while the wedding march played. 

Hikaru was jumping around like a cheerleader after 12 cups of coffee. 

"This is soooooooooooo exciting!" Hikaru cried as she twirled around in her prom dress. 

Umi was... A bit less excited. "I can't believe your parents let you do this." Umi said as she looked a bit worried. "You're so young." 

"Zip it," Fuu snapped. 

Fuu's mother came back finally, "it's show time ladies." 

Fuu began to tremble and she was covered with goose bumps. "Wow.... This is for real now..." 

Fuu held in her hands a bouquet of gold roses as she peaked out to see Ferio at the alter with Lantis at his side. As the wedding march began to play over the huge pipe organ Umi and Hikaru went ahead of Fuu, who was frozen in place. She stood there clutching her bouquet. 

"Fuu?" Kuu said as she tapped Fuu on the shoulder. 

"I'm so happy, it's all so perfect, I can't move forward." Fuu said tearily. 

"Why Not?" Emeraude said as she pointed the video camera at Fuu. 

"If I stand here forever I never had to leave it all." Fuu replied. "And yes I know it is absolutely illogical." 

"Fuu, move you butt!" Kuu said as she gave Fuu a shove. 

Ferio waited to see Ferio in her wedding gown for the first time. He held his breathe until she awkwardly appeared in the door way. Once again he was breathless, captivated by her beauty. 

She walked down the isle trying hard to smile and not cry. There were tears of joy, but still she held them back. She neared the end of the church's isle and stood before Ferio and the priest. 

"Who give this woman to this man?" The priest asked. 

"Her mother and I," her father replied. 

Tears sprung into her eyes as her father gave her hand to Ferio. Ferio gave Fuu's father a slight nod and smile. 

Fuu and Ferio then both turned and faced the priest once more. 

"Friends, we are gathered together in the sight of God to witness and bless the joining together of Fuu and Ferio in marriage. I ask you now, in the presence of God and these people, to declare your intention to enter into union with one another," the priest said in a formal and loud voice. "Ferio, please repeat after me." 

Ferio nodded. 

"I Ferio, take you, Fuu, to be my wife," the priest said. 

"I Ferio, take you, Fuu, to be my wife," Ferio echoed. 

"To have and to hold from this day forward," 

"To have and to hold from this day forward," 

"for better, for worse," 

"for better, for worse," 

"for richer, for poorer," 

"for richer, for poorer," 

"in sickness and in health," 

"in sickness and in health," 

"to love and to cherish" 

"to love and to cherish" 

"until we are parted by death." 

"until we are parted by death." 

"This is my solemn vow." 

"This is my solemn vow."   
  


"I Fuu, take you, Ferio, to be my husband," 

"I Fuu, take you, Ferio, to be my husband," 

"To have and to hold from this day forward," 

"To have and to hold from this day forward," 

"for better, for worse," 

"for better, for worse," 

"for richer, for poorer," 

"for richer, for poorer," 

"in sickness and in health," 

"in sickness and in health," 

"to love and to cherish" 

"to love and to cherish" 

"until we are parted by death." 

"until we are parted by death." 

"This is my solemn vow." 

"This is my solemn vow." 

"These rings are the outward visible sign of inward and spiritual grace," the priest said. 

"Fuu, I give you this ring as a sign of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you," Ferio said as he slipped a ring on Fuu's finger. 

"Ferio, I give you this ring as a sign of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you," Fuu said as she slipped a ring on Ferio's finger. 

"You have declared your consent and vows before God and his congregation. May God confirm your covenant and fill you both with grace." The priest said. "Now that Fuu and Ferio Have given themselves to each other by solemn vows with the giving and receiving of rings, I announce to you that they are husband and wife; Those who God has joined together, let no one put asunder." The priest said. 

And with that Fuu and Ferio kissed, the kiss was beyond powerful. Beyond joyful. It locked them in a moment of time so sweet, so perfect, that neither of them, for the rest of their lives, would ever mark time without thinking of this moment... Of this hour... Of this day. For a moment, it felt to them both like an oasis of perfection, a bubble in time that, if it were completely up to them, would never be broken. 

After the ceremony everyone went to Fuu's house for the reception. Fuu's father had out the grill and was talking with Ferio's father while they took turns manning the grill. Ferio's father looked like a grown up and old version of Ferio, except his father wore glasses. 

Fuu sat in a gray metal chair with her hands folded in her lap. Ferio came out with Eagle, the two had with them pieces of the stereo. Ferio also had on top of the speaker he was carrying, he had a CD. 

Fuu got up and went across the yard to where they were setting the stereo up on a folding table. She hugged Ferio from behind. "What are you doing?" She asked. 

"Setting everything up for our first dance as husband and wife." Ferio replied. 

Fuu smiled, "You two are so sweet." 

"Yes," Ferio replied as he turned around to face her. "But you only married one of us." He said with a wink. 

Fuu pulled Ferio's lips against her wanting to taste the sweet lips that belonged to her, and only her. Everyone around her whistled, but she didn't care! 

"And now, it's time for Fuu and Ferio to have their first dance as husband and wife!" Eagle said as he held a microphone that was attached to the stereo. 

Then the music began to play, and the song brought a smile to her lips. 

I may not need to sail the ocean 

I've got no need to climb a mountain high 

But there'll be no time I won't need you by my side 

You can depend on my love forever 

You can be sure baby, sure baby 

I'll never not want you 

Never not care 

Never not need to always be there 

No I'll never stop loving you the way that I do 

No matter what you'll do, I'll never not want you sharing my life 

Never not need to feel your touch at night 

No there's one thing I will never not do 

I'll never not need you 

Never not need you baby 

I won't want no one else's kisses, I'll never hunger for another's touch 

And they'll be no one else this heart will ever love 

You can be sure I am yours forever 

'cause you are my world baby, world baby 

I'll never not want you 

Never not care 

Never not need to always be there 

No I'll never sop loving you the way that I do 

No matter what you do, I'll never 

Not want you sharing my life 

Never not need to feel your touch at night 

No there's one thing I will never not do 

I'll never not need you 

Never not need you 

Never not need you baby 

Don't need the whole world at my feet 

But I will always need you loving me 

You're just so much a part of me 

I'll stop breathing before I ever stop need you 

After the song ended Fuu didn't open her eyes, she was still lost in the dance and the song, and the being so close to Ferio. Her head was against his chest, and she could hear his gently heart beating. 

"Don't ever let go," she whispered. 

By the time it was time to cut the cake Fuu was egested but very happy. She was thrilled to find out that they got to cut the cake and then feed each other. Ferio was supposed to actually feed Fuu, but he decided to smash the cake into her face instead. 

"Ferio-chan!" Fuu yelped. 

"I told you that you look hot in white," he said referring to the icing. 

She laughed and shook her head, and then smashed his piece in his face. 

In the late afternoon the two got changed and then put their prepacked bags into the car. Ferio would drive them the 3 hours to the beach house. Fuu slept the entire drive, but Ferio didn't mind. His _*wife*_ he still couldn't get over it. 

She made a soft sighing noise and rubbed her eyes in her sleep. 

the afternoon sun illuminated Fuu's golden hair, Ferio could only glance at her though, else he'd lose the road. He couldn't wait to get there and see her strip out of her white pleated skirt and green tank top- and into a cute little bathing suit. 

When they arrived it was now 8:00pm. Fuu opened one eye, "I'm not dreading am I?" She said groggily. 

"Depends on what you mean. Ferio replied. 

"Am I married to you and on my honey moon?" 

Ferio kissed her with a passion. 

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Fuu said with a grin. 

"How about dinner and then a walk on the beach?" Ferio suggested. 

"Sounds absolutely lovely," Fuu answered. 

The two settled in and had dinner, then they went bare foot out onto the moon lit beach. 

"So, here we are, married, and alone." Ferio said as he squeezed Fuu's hand. 

Fuu nodded. "I know... And I'm sorry I'll never be able to give you any children." Fuu said as she lowered her head. 

Ferio stopped walking and turned to face Fuu, who's face was lit by the moon. 

"And I want you to know that you should have no regrets when you fall in love again and remarry." Fuu whispered tearily. 

Ferio shook his head. "Remember the song I picked out?" He asked as he tilted Fuu's chin up with his finger. "There will never be anyone that I will love besides you." 

Fuu smiled and was about to say something when Ferio pulled her down into the sand with him. She was shocked and almost scared, but she trusted Ferio. 

"Look at all the stars, " Ferio whispered. 

"They're beautiful," Fuu said in an awe filled voice. 

Ferio pressed his lips to hers wanting to be as close as he could. 

"Not on the beach," Fuu protested. 

Ferio grinned and swept her up in his arms and carried her up to the beach house. Once back Ferio set Fuu down in the bed and climbed in with her. He turned out the light and began to kiss her. 

"Ferio-chan, if I die to night, I'd go with no regrets, because if I die in your arms, I'd know that I was blessed. And if you eyes, are the last thing that I see, I'd know the beauty heaven holds for me." Fuu whispered. 

Ferio's heart broke into mushy but torn pieces. This illness would never let him and Fuu live the lives they were meant to have. 

"Fuu-chan, close your eyes, close your eyes and forget about time. Because to night, to night we have all the time in the world." Ferio whispered into her ear. 

Fuu awoke late that night, she turned on the light and just laid there watching Ferio sleep. He seemed lost in peaceful reams. She turned out the light and then laid there in the dark listening to his deep and soothing breathing. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind, _'if she never woke up in the morning, would Ferio ever doubt the way she felt for him in her heart?'_

She ran her fingers across his face. 

_'If tomorrow never comes, will he know how much I love him? That I try everyday in every way to show him that he's my only one. If my time on earth was through, and he had to face the world without me, is the love I gave him in the past, gonna be enough to last... If tomorrow never comes.' _Fuu asked herself. 

In the early summer morning as the sun had just begun to rise, Ferio was enjoying just being able to wake up beside Fuu. He was watching the sun rise on her face. It was moment he locked deep in his heart before he fell asleep watching her.   
  


Around noon Fuu finally woke up and realized Ferio was gone. She put on a white tank top and a pair of white panties and then she went and found Ferio out on the beach house's second story deck. he was facing forward leaving against the rail looking out over the ocean. 

Fuu came up behind him and hugged him, burring her face in his back. "I love you." 

Ferio took her hands in his. "I love you too." 

"The water looks nice," Fuu observed. 

"Mmm, not ever half as nice as you look," Ferio replied slyly. 

"You think I look good?" Fuu said as Ferio turned to face her. 

"Good enough to eat," Ferio replied with a leer. 

He then began to kiss her neck, then he moved down- and so did his hands. Fuu guided his lips back to hers. And then she pulled away, stepped inside, and closed the door. Ferio laughed and let himself in. 

Fuu put on her one piece dark green bathing suit, not what he had expected, but oh well. Ferio put on his green swim trunks and the two of them went out on the beach. 

They were in a less visited part of the bach because there were so many residential houses and mostly that part of the beach was considered private. 

"Can't catch me!" Fuu called as she tore off trough the waves that lapped at her ankles. 

Ferio chased after her and easily caught up to her. He pulled her down into the small lapping waves with him. He kissed her on the lips tasting her sweetness along with the oceans saltiness. 

"Mmm, you kiss so well my koi," Fuu said. 

"Ahh, there is so much I can do so well my Fuu-chan." Ferio said with a wink. 

Fuu laughed and gazed up into Ferio's golden eyes. "Mmmm, do I love you." She said. 

Two days later...   
  


Rain poured down making quit a racket on the roof, but Fuu and Ferio were cozy and warm on the couch. Fuu's feet were in Ferio's lap while her nose was in a book. 

Ferio was feeling slightly bored, so he tickled her feet. 

"Hey!" She yelped as she laughed. 

Then Fuu grabbed a pillow from off the couch and hit him with it. 

"How much do you love me?" Fuu asked. 

"Sooooo much!" Ferio replied. 

Fuu shook her head, "no, how much?" 

"To the moon and back a hundred million times.... Naaaahhhh.... I can't thing of a number figure for how much I love you." Ferio replied. 

"Ditto." 

"Now there's a weird answer," he teased. 

"Time for bed," Fuu announced. 

"But Fuu, it's only three-" Ferio began and then he stopped and grinned. 

He scooped Fuu up in his arms and then went into the bed room, where he closed the door behind them.   
  


*_* only one more chapter left! I'm so sad ;_; but all good things must come to an end at some point. Well I hope to have chapter 10 out soon.   
  
  
  



	10. *T*e*n*

If Tomorrow Never Comes 

By: FuuMegami 

Email: FuuNeko@yahoo.com 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rayearth characters, they are © to CLAMP. I do not own the song When The Going Get's Tough, the version in the story belongs to boyzone. And the song When I Think About Angels belongs to Jamie O'Neal. 

Tissues are recommended for this final chapter. 

Chapter Ten   
  


Fuu sat alone in her room, she was under the covers with her knees drawn up to her chin. She was pouting because her Ferio had gone to the mall with Lantis and Eagle. She hated sharing, especially sharing Ferio. 

At least she had finished her montage for him, now she just needed toe perfect time to give it to him. One option was to give it to him now sh she could see his reaction, or she could wait. It might be a nice thing to leave him, as a sort of memory thing. It might even take his mind off the fact that she was gone. 

It was then that the front door slammed closed. 

"Ferio-chan?!" Fuu called half whining. 

"Yes my darling wife?" Ferio called back. 

She smiled and threw her blankets off. Ferio appeared in the door way with a bag in his hands. Fuu got out of bed to go to him, but as she put her wight on her legs, they have way. 

"Fuu-chan!" Ferio cried as he dropped down at her side. 

"They won't work!" Fuu sobbed. 

"Fuu-chan, calm down! You probably just need to eat something." 

Fuu shook her head. "No Ferio-chan, The cancer... It...." She took a very deep breathe and then continued, "it's starting to paralyze me." Fuu said as she cried into his shoulder. 

Ferio rubbed her back not knowing the right, or even any words to say. 

"We've only been married a month! I don't want to leave you!" Fuu said and she bit her lip and tried not to cry any more. 

Ferio took her hands. "Try again," he urged her. 

He pulled her up and let go. She was able to walk across the room and back. 

"See, you're just over reacting," Ferio said. 

Fuu wiped her eyes and smiled. 

"Anyway I bought you a kinky little black night gown," Ferio said as he held it up. 

Fuu's eyes widened. "You bought that with the guys?" Fuu said as she made a face. 

"Yup," Ferio replied proudly. 

She took it from hi and she threw it out the window and then smiled. 

"What did you do that for?!" Ferio yelped. 

"The guys were probably imagining what I'd look like in that." Fuu replied bluntly. 

Ferio made a face and tried to shake it off. 

"But ya know, no one's home..." Fuu trailed off and winked. 

Ferio grinned.   
  


That evening Fuu and Ferio sat out on the porch swing. They were silently enjoying a brilliant summer sunset. Fuu's head was in Ferio's lap, and he was running his finger through her blonde silky curls. She loved it when he did that, she loved how her scalp tingled and it felt sooo good. Then the tingling feeling spread to her whole back and her arms and neck causing her to almost shudder and purr. 

"The sunset is beautiful," Fuu whispered. 

Ferio leaned down and kissed her letting his tongue meet hers. Another thing Fuu loved. Ferio was so gentle, yet more passionate than any other man, no one could touch her like he did. 

"There will always be a part of you alive in me." Ferio whispered almost touching Fuu's lips. 

"Always?" 

"Always Fuu-chan," Ferio replied. 

Ferio smiled and closed his eyes. He ran his finger through her hair again. 

"Mmmm... Everything I've ever dreamed of is right here." Ferio said. 

Fuu closed her eyes and silently let her tears roll down her face. He couldn't have said anything more ever, that would ever make her happier than the things he had said in the past few minutes.   
  


The orange sun sank below the horizon and the blue light of the night was hot on the suns tail. 

Fuu watched as a mosquito landed on Ferio's arm, then she slapped him. 

He gave her a funny look but didn't say anything. 

"Mosquito," she answered without the question as she wiped her hand on Ferio's pants. 

Ferio made a face and caused Fuu to burst out laughing. 

"We should go in, maybe go to bed, early," Ferio suggested with a mischievous grin. 

"After I take a shower," Fuu agreed. 

Fuu sat up and Ferio stood up and stretched. He reached out his hand as he had done countless times before to help her up. As Fuu tried to move her increasingly stiff legs, she found they now felt like lead weights. A look of panic spread over her face. 

"Fuu-chan" Ferio said sounding concerned. 

"My Legs, I'm having trouble controlling them. They feel so heavy." Fuu replied. 

Ferio's heart sank as the future become learner, at no point would Fuu beat the cancer. 

"I'll carry you inside." Ferio said trying not to sound upset. 

Ferio took Fuu inside and faced parental questioning. 

"What's wrong Fuu?" Her mother asked. 

"I am losing control of my legs." Fuu replied. 

"You'll need to go to the hospital," Fuu's mom said. 

Fuu nodded. "But not tonight. I need to spend one more night with Ferio alone. It all needs to end like a fairy tale thing." Fuu told her mother. 

Fuu tightened her grip on Ferio's neck. Her mother wanted to tell her she had to go now, but there was no reason too. Nothing would keep her from dying, and if she wanted one more night with her love, her mother would never ask her to give that up. 

Ferio carried Fuu into her, and at the moment, their room. He set her down on the bed. 

"Are you ok?" He asked. 

"No." She replied. 

He began to panic and he looked really worried. 

"I'm grumpy and I still need a shower." She replied. 

He calmed down a bit. "Grumpy I bet I could fix.... The shower though...." 

"Oh! I could take a bath." She said happily. 

"You can't walk safely." He pointed out. 

"You can help me in and out," she replied. 

He blinked and nodded, no sense in disagreeing. He helped her into the bath room without a word. 

"Want me to help undress you?" Ferio said with a leer. 

"Well if you insist." She replied. 

He was more than happy to do so, but then came putting her in the tub with the water. Once she was in the water he went to leave the bath room. 

"Where are you going?" Fuu questioned. 

"Out of the room while you take a bath," he replied slowly. 

"No, stay incase I have to get out and go pee or something." Fuu replied as she started washing her hair. 

He rolled his eyes and sat down on the closed toilet seat. He decided he didn't need to spend the entire time staring at Fuu's naked body, though it was rather tempting. He grabbed a teen magazine and started reading about how to give yourself an at home manicure. He was so in grossed with the article that he didn't hear Fuu talking to him. So she splashed him. 

"Hey!" He yelped. "That's your dirty bath water you're splashing." 

"And how does that differ from pool water?" Fuu asked. 

"It's... I don't know..." 

Fuu laughed. "I'm ready to get out once your done." 

Ferio got up and put down the magazine. He helped Fuu out and helped her dress in her night gown. 

"Though you know it's pointless to even put it on." Ferio said with a grin. 

Fuu smiled, "maybe I want to sleep alone." Fuu teased. 

Ferio stuck out his tongue, "not funny." 

"Yes it is," she replied. 

"Hey, stay here for a sec, I'm gonna go do something and come back for you." Ferio said. 

Fuu was puzzled, but had to stay, she couldn't walk on her own. 

Ferio came back about nine or ten minutes later to get Fuu. "Sorry I took so long, I wanted everything to be just so perfect." 

Ferio led Fuu into her room which was dark except for the golden light of the white and gold candles all over the room. Her window was open but her curtains were closed so that the breeze could still come in. Music played softly, the same song that was her first dance at her wedding. And to top it all off gold rose petals were strewn across the floor. 

"Oh Ferio-chan!" Fuu cried. 

"Romantic perfection for my perfect love." Ferio whispered. 

Fuu began to cry but smiled as she did so. Ferio set her down in the bed and climbed in with her. He trailed a finger from her nose down to her belly button. Fuu looked up into his eyes as he positioned himself over her. 

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed her passionately. There was no denying it, he loved how she tasted, how her lips and moth felt against his. How her tongue wound around his in a way that drove him to the point of madness. 

"I love you too," she replied between kisses. 

Ferio too almost began to cry as he knew this would be their last night alone. Their last private and romantic night. 

"Ferio-chan, make love to me," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Make love to me for the last time, with a passion neither of us will ever forget."   
  


The next day Ferio helped Fuu pack, he took a long deep breathe, not wanting to say what he was thinking. Truth be told all he could think about was, 'this is the last time I'll see her sitting on the edge of the bed.' Or he'd never heard her call him from the bed room. It was like he was slowly losing his mind. He was going to drive himself nuts thinking about what he was losing instead of what he still had. She wasn't dead, he should stop feeling like she was! He promised himself that he would make every moment count. 

After promising himself, he then had to wrestle with his fears and emotions before he could finally ask Fuu. "Is there anything special you want to do, or whatever before we leave?" 

Fuu smiled "just sit with me, ok?" She said in a very strong but soft voice. 

Ferio sat down on the already made bed next to Fuu. He felt so lost and helpless, he never in his wildest dreams thought that it would be this hard. And she's not even dead...... He said again to himself. 

Fuu leaned against him and stared out the window. Ferio put an arm around her, and rested his head on hers. 

"There aren't any words are there?" Fuu said softly as she took Ferio's hand and brushed it against her cheek. 

"No, there aren't any words. I have been searching for them all morning Fuu-chan. But I couldn't find them, and even if I did, I don't think I could say them ya know." Ferio replied. 

"I can't find those words, I don't think I'm supposed to. Maybe those words don't need to be said. Maybe a simple 'I love you' is all we need." Fuu replied as she smiled. 

"I think so. Fuu-chan, I love you." Ferio said as he tried not to let his voice tremble. 

"I love you too Ferio-chan," Fuu replied in a calm and clear voice.   
  


As Ferio carried her out of her room, or really now, their room, she knew she was leaving behind her life. That going into the hospital meant she was going there to die. And she wasn't ready to die. 

"I don't want to go," Fuu whimpered. 

Fuu realized Ferio was crying. "I don't want to take you there." 

Fuu hugged Ferio and sobbed into his shoulder. Ferio stood there just outside their room trying to get the courage to go any farther. 

"You're not dead yet." Ferio pointed out. "You haven't given up living yet! We can still be together even in the hospital. I'll be by your side until your very last breathe. Until it's really confirmed that your gone, I won't leave your side." Ferio promised. 

"Thank you. That helps. But I am still leaving part of my life behind." Fuu replied sadly. 

"You left a part of your life when you married me, when you made love to me for the first time, you left part of your life and it was still ok." Ferio replied. 

Fuu laughed, "you have such a passion for my life, for yours, for our life as one. I love you." 

"What say we get to the hospital and settle in? Maybe the doctors can help with you head ache." Ferio suggested. 

Fuu looked lost in her own thoughts. "I've grown used to the constant throbbing. And I'm sure they've done all they can." 

"Fine, then how about we go there and I read to you?" Ferio suggested. 

Fuu nodded. "You can read me Hidden Passions." 

"Gah... I can't ever get away from that soap opera can I?" 

"Nope, and I'm on the past lives part of the book." Fuu replied happily. 

Ferio made a face, "well at least it's not as bad as a romance novel."   
  
  


Fuu had a rather grim look on her face as the pulled up in the hospital parking lot. She had her head against Ferio, who was sitting in the back seat with her while her father drove and her mother sat up front. 

Fuu clung to Ferio's arm like a little child. He made her feel so safe, and he smelled so goooood. 

She still had yet to tell her friends she was most defiantly dying. With every day she put it off it became harder to even think of telling them. They were happy, both off at a vacation house with their boyfriends, she wasn't about to take that away from them. She'd let them be and stay brave, at least she had Ferio.   
  


Once she was settled in her room at the hospital she handed Ferio her book. "Start reading," she instructed. 

Ferio smiled slightly. "You know, it's now the end of July almost August, what are you going to do about school?" 

"Well, if I don't die before September," she said then watched as Ferio winced. "Then I'll have my parents say you and I are on a vacation." She paused and then added something to it. "I don't want to have everyone by my side mourning me before I've passed. I want them all to have only the best memories of me. Can you understand that?" 

Ferio nodded, "I can understand it and respect it." 

Fuu smiled, "you're a wonder babe." 

Ferio opened the book to the page she had book marked and began to read, "I am sorry to tell you that Sarah Crane passed away today, sitting beneath the very oak tree where she had last seen betrothed exactly forty years ago this moth." 

He then realized Fuu was fast asleep, and he was tempted to finish reading the chapter. 

Three weeks later....... Fuu was beginning to sleep more than she was awake and she was gradually losing more and more control of her body. On one particularly dreary and yucky rainy day Fuu lay awake in her bed, holding her stuffed grey cat, waiting for Ferio to come back. 

She hated when he had to leave, wether he was eating going to the bathroom or going home to shower, shave, and change. She was worried he wouldn't be there when she passed. And it scared her. 

"I want my Ferio-chan," she whimpered. 

Ferio then appeared in the door way with a single yellow rose in his hand. He grinned and began to sing, "When the going gets tough, Going gets tough, When the going gets rough er! er!, Going gets rough, When the going gets tough, Going gets rough, When the going gets rough er! er! Going gets rough..." 

Fuu giggled, "what I wouldn't give to have that on tape!" 

Ferio shrugged, "well, I guess I could record a version of it..." 

Fuu almost squealed, "yay! Thanks!" 

Ferio nodded. "Sure, no problem." 

"You know, I think I'm finally ok with dying." Fuu said suddenly. 

Ferio sat down beside her. He placed his hand over hers. 

"I'm in a lot of pain, and I'm losing control of myself. But I think I'm still not ready to leave you. I love you so much." Fuu said. 

Ferio hugged her, "I don't want you to leave me." He said sobbing. 

"You have spent the past three weeks at my side, I'm so proud to be able to call you my husband." 

Ferio ran his fingers through Fuu's hair and looked into her eyes. "Just rest." 

Fuu nodded. 

Ferio climbed into the bed and laid down next to her. He put his arm around her so he could feel her breathing. As the rain fell Ferio didn't sleep. He couldn't, for fear she would die in his arms and he wouldn't even know. He began it wonder if he could ever sleep again. If he would ever feel right going to sleep without her.   
  


With the passing of the next few weeks, Fuu became less able to do anything. Ferio remained by her side. 

"I want you to know that I won't ever leave you." Fuu whispered. "I'll die, but I won't leave you." 

Ferio nodded as he stroked her head. "I know. And I won't leave your side until you're gone. And then after that I will keep your memory alive, in turn keeping myself alive." 

"You're so handsome. But what I love most is the way you love me. You care about me. I'm so glad I found you." Fuu said as the tears rolled freely down her cheeks. 

"And I'm glad I found you. I'm so thankful for what time we had together, I want you to know that." Ferio replied as he kissed her softly. 

She smiled. "I'm thankful too. I love you." 

"I love you too, forever." 

"If I don't wake up tomorrow, I want you to know how much I love you." Fuu whispered wanting so much to be able to squeeze his hand, but not being able to. 

"You know the same thing about me. I want you to know that you have meant the world to me, and always will." Ferio replied with a mixture of anger, passion, and sadness. 

"When I do die, in our closet is a rapped box and letter, they're for you. And the letter in the yellow envelope is for my friends, read it at my service." 

Ferio nodded slowly. 

Fuu closed her eyes and fell asleep with Ferio next to her. He held her tight praying she would wake up in the morning, that she wouldn't leave him.   
  


When morning came Fuu did not wake up, but she wasn't dead either. 

"She's in a coma," the doctor said finally. 

Ferio shook his head, "no... no no! She can't leave me just yet! I still had so much to tell her!" He sobbed angrily. 

"You can still talk to her," Kuu said softly. 

Ferio shook his head. "It's not the same...... She'll never answer me." 

The doctor gave Ferio a pat on the back before he left. Kuu and her parents fallowed leaving Ferio alone with Fuu. 

He knelt beside her. "You're not really gone... You're still here. You can hear me right?" 

Of course Fuu didn't answer, but Ferio prayed that in some way she heard him. 

"Remember the time when we made cup cakes for no good reason? And I put the frosting on your nose? Remember?" He said as he took her hand. "I have so many sweet and funny things I'll never forget. Little things that only I know. Remember while we made the cup cakes that song came on?" Ferio asked. "You know, When I Think About Angels." 

He stroked her head as he smiled. "You like it when I sing right? When I think about rain 

I think about singing, When I think about singing it's a heavenly tune, When I think about heaven then I think about angels, When I think about angels, I think about you." Ferio sang softly to Fuu stroking her hair. 

He spent two weeks by her side, telling her stories and singing to her, it was breaking Kuu's heart every time she heard the sound of Ferio singing. He did it so well, with such concern and love. 

Ferio finally decided enough was enough. He had to let her go, he had to let her move on. She couldn't do anything for herself, not eat, move. She wasn't the Fuu he had married. She was some one who wasn't really alive any more. 

"Fuu-chan, I want you to know that I love you. And that I'll be alright with out you so... so, when you feel like you can't hang on any more..... Don't. I'll miss you, but I'll feel a lot better if you don't have to suffer any more. Because I know this is hard on you, and that maybe you're holding on, waiting for me to be ready. Well, I am." 

And with that Fuu Prince ( made Ferio up a name ^_^;) took her last breathe. Ferio watched as her chest stopped rise and falling, it fell, and never rose again. Tears rolled down his face and he began to sob. Knowing that she had left him finally, and was at peace. 

"My Fuu-chan," he whispered. "My Fuu-chan. Rest in peace." 

The doctors came in to confirm her death, but not to revive her. She was on a do not resuscitate list, once gone she was not to be brought back. 

Ferio went to the hospital's chapel where he knelt down. "I don't know how to do this Lord. In my head I know she's gone, that her soul is with you. But I just keep hoping for a miracle. I know it's not right to bargain with you but I can't live without her. Please bring her back to me, I'll do anything." 

He sat there for the next twenty minutes, crying his eyes out and rocking.   
  


Finally that evening he went home, to Fuu's house, to collect his stuff. He walked into the room, where the golden flower petals from their last night together lay dry and cracked on the floor. He went into the closet and found the box and letters Fuu had said were there. He unwrapped the box, and inside was a video titled: Fuu and Ferio. He put it into the VCR as he carefully opened his letter. 

The letter inside read: 

'Dearest Ferio-chan, 

You gave me the greatest thing you could ever give me; 

Your love. You loved me unselfishly and with every part 

of your being. 

You gave me hope, when I didn't think I could go on. 

You helped me to see the beauty of every second. 

You taught me to love with every breathe I took. 

I'm so sorry I left you alone, but we'll be together 

again someday. 

I know this letter will never truly ease your pain, 

but know that you eased mine. 

Love you always, watching over you from heaven, 

Mrs. Fuu Prince'   
  


Ferio sat and watched the video, everything from their engagement to the prom and their wedding. All beautifully put together. Bits from their honeymoon and just being home alone. Things he'd always have locked deep inside his heart.   
  


It was Fuu's mother who made the call to Hikaru and Umi. "Hello?" Hikaru answered in her normal chipper voice. 

"Hello, this is Fuu's mother." 

"Heya Mrs. Hououji!" 

"I have bad news," Fuu's mother said as she tried not to sob into the phone. 

Hikaru was silent so Fuu's mother knew she had to go on. 

"Fuu died yesterday. She died of brain cancer." 

"What?!" Hikaru exclaimed. "How?" 

"She never told you, but she was very sick." 

"Oh..... It makes sense now... oh gosh! Mrs. Hououji, I'm so sorry."   
  


The next day everyone gathered at a memorial service for Fuu, where Ferio held in his hands a letter written for Fuu's friends.   
  


The priest started the service. "Jesus said, I am the resurrection and I am the life. Those who believe in me, even though they die, yet shall they live, and whoever lives and believes in me shall never die. 

"I am the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the end, the first and the last. I died and behold I am alive ever more, and I hold the keys of hell and death. 

"Because I love, you shall live also." 

"And now a reading of Psalm 23: The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for tho art with me; thy rod and they staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies; thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over Surely goodness and mercy shall fallow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever." 

The priest then turned to everyone in the room and again spoke. "Friends we are gathered here to praise God and to witness to our faith as we celebrate the life of Fuu. We come together in grief, acknowledging our human loss. May God grant us grace, that in pain we may find comfort, in sorrow hope, in death resurrection. 

"Eternal God, we praise you for the great company of all those who have finished their course in faith and now rest in their labor. We praise you for those dear to us whom we name in our hearts before you. Especially we praise you for Fuu, whom you have graciously received into your presence." 

Ferio could barely breathe. He could barely stand to stay and listen to the words of the priest. How could anyone find grace in someone talking about a God, a God who abandoned his love, and let her die? He knew he wasn't thinking straight. But some how it felt like he and Fuu had been cheated. 

"To all of those, grant your peace. Let perpetual light shine upon them, and help us so to believe where we have not seen, that your presence may lead us through our years, and bring us at last with them into the joy of your home not made with hands but eternal in the heaves, amen." The priest finished the service. 

Now it was time for the memorial part of the service, where the people closest to Fuu spoke. Her parents went first, fallowed by Ferio. 

"Before she died, she wrote a letter, explaining why she didn't tell any of you...." Ferio paused to keep his tears back. "That she was dying." 

The rain outside poured down, as if the angels in heaven were crying. 

"The letter reads: 

'My wonderful friends, 

I know you must be angry, confused, hurt, and 

very sad. But please, let me explain myself. 

I thought about telling you, but I didn't want 

to be pitied. I didn't want to take your happiness 

away from you. To rob you of your happiness. 

I wanted you to have only happy memories of me, 

Not to remember me sick and dying, but as a young 

woman, a teen, and a little girl. I kept this from you, 

because I love all of you. Please forgive me, and move on. 

-Fuu Prince'". 

Everyone was crying, and Ferio himself couldn't control his tears. Ferio had to keep himself calm until he had at least finished his bit. 

"Give me a sec, I need to collect myself." Ferio said as he wiped his eyes. "What I'll miss most about Fuu isn't her beautiful eyes or her beautiful smile, God knows they were beautiful. But what I will miss most is her beautiful heart. She was kind to everyone, and loved her friends so much, and to me, that was priceless. I am so proud to say that I was, and in my heart still am, Fuu-chans husband. I'm proud to be able to call her my wife. 

"You know people say God works in mysterious ways, but for the life of me I can't figure out why they had to take her away from me so soon. Someone so beautiful, such a beautiful heart. 

"One day though, Fuu-chan, I promise I'll join you in heaven and with God's blessing we'll live out our life as it should have been, and make all our dreams come true. 

"I loved Fuu-chan very much. And what's in the casket is any empty shell of the woman I love, she's gone, and she's not coming back. Fuu-chan's soul is up there in heaven. Oh God. What can I say about losing the woman I love more than life it's self? The only thing that keeps me going is the hope that Fuu-chan is up there in heaven with the angels watching me. And waiting for me to join her." 

Ferio finished and took his seat, Kuu was next to speak. 

"Fuu-chan was my little sister. We didn't get alone sometimes, she was more serious and I was silly and all, but I loved her. I'm gonna miss her, it's so odd being in the kitchen to eat dinner, and knowing she'll never come in and site down, and start talking about Ferio and how many children she wants to have with him." Kuu said before she was unable to speak because of her crying. 

Hikaru and Umi both stepped forward, to share what they had to say. 

"We were so blessed to have a friend like Fuu-chan." Hikaru said with a smile. "She always listened, and was nice. So sweet too. She cared so much for us, and tried her best to protect us." 

"We won't let her memory fade though, all her love and bravery will be returned to her. We'll do whatever we must to make sure no one forgets the brave and loving Fuu Prince." Umi added. 

It was now time to move Fuu's body, one more step in the ritual of death. 

Before Ferio left the chapel, the priest stopped him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "loved ones die Ferio. But love it's self goes on." 

Ferio nodded and smiled weakly.   
  


Once at the cemetery the priest continued the service. "We therefore commit her body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life." 

The priest was the first to throw some dirt onto Fuu's dark wooden casket. Ferio went next. He knew this was the good bye that he had dreaded. The sealing of the foreverness of Fuu's passing. 

The casket was lowered into the ground. Rain rolled down Ferio's face, mixing with the hot tears he had shed. Clutched in his hands was a single yellow rose, which he threw into the hole where Fuu's casket had been placed. 

"Good bye Fuu-chan, I love you." 

So tell that someone that you love, just what you're thinking of, if tomorrow never comes.   
  


::Cries:: aww that was such a sad ending ;_; This story is loosely based on the true story of my dear friend Jamuna, who at the age of 12, on September 24th 1999, died of brain cancer. She was just as brave as Fuu was in the story, Jam didn't tell most of her friends she was dying. Her online friends and I found out through her best friend who was her neighbor. She was brave and never told anyone she was dying, instead she asked how we all were, and said she'd be happy to help us with any of our problems. I wrote this in part because I felt like I needed to, for myself more than anything. And like the line says, tell that someone that you love, just what you're thinking of, if tomorrow never comes. Jam had said something similar, telling us all just how much she cared for us, I'm so glad I told her how much I cared for her, how she was like a little sister. Because, tomorrow never came. 


End file.
